Black & White
by DeadlyBeauty23
Summary: It's been 5 years since everyone split up. Finally, they are going to see eachother agian. The one person Rukia missed the most and wants to see the most...is Ichigo. But Rukia knows life isn't simply black and white IchiRukia RenTat IshiHime Completed!
1. First Notice

AN: This takes place 5 year in the future. The group all went their separate ways, but Rukia had left for soul society, but came back quickly in hopes that she could stay and be with Ichigo, only to be left hear broken when she found out he went to America.

--

* * *

Rukia rubbed her forehead; it had been a long two weeks. She was rushing back and forth from the soul society to her home in karakura town. That's right; Rukia never really left…the rest of the group split up. She left for soul society but wasn't happy there, she hated her duties and soon returned. Only to find that her old friends had left, and Rukia was alone. Orihime and Tatsuki were in Tokyo, Tatsuki and Orihime got into a high ranking college. Chad had been out of touch since graduation, some say that he went to Mexico or his home town of Okinawa. As for the last Quincy, he was some big president to a popular computer company.

Rukia rested her head on her desk; it was nice to be home but tiring and boring also the loneliness and quiet of the home haunted Rukia. She closed her eyes and remembered…that orange haired boy.

_Ichigo put an arm around Rukia, He held her close but quickly broke apart when he saw Orihime, Chad, Ishida and the others._

"_Kurosaki-kun! What are you going to do, now that we are graduated?" Orihime asks. She hadn't changed, although she grew taller and her powers were more advanced, she was still the same ol' Orihime. _

_Ichigo shrugs, "Not sure." He says scratching the back of his head._

"_Well, I got a job at a popular computer company, they say once I finish the college in America, I can go and work there" Ishida says proudly, pushing his glasses up. Orihime hugs Ishida tightly, his hair was slightly shorter and he was more muscular. Orihime and Ishida had been going out, and were a happy couple. _

"_That's sooo great Ishida-kun!" Orihime says still hugging him._

_Rukia forced a smile, she slightly envied Orihime and Ishida._

_Rukia was still the shortest of them all. Rukia was now 5 feet 2 inches and Ichigo still teased her about her size, but a kick or a punch always shut him up. The group began talking feverishly about their plans and what they were going to do._

"_What are you gonna do kuchiki-chan?" Orihime asks her eyes wide and curious._

_Rukia once again forced a smile, she hated lying to them after all that they went through._

"_I don't know yet" She says, a smile plastered on her face. Rukia had been assigned a new position and she doubted she would see any of them again. Rukia was mostly sad about leaving Ichigo, and there was a hope in her mind that she would return or not have to go to the soul society and he would be waiting._

Rukia opened her eyes; she had left that day without saying goodbye. She felt that it would hurt too much. She had left Ichigo a note, telling him her feelings and how she would give the world to be with him, but couldn't because fate had twisted their destinies. She told him that she had wanted to stay; she told him that she would understand if the feelings weren't mutual. She said 'goodbye, from Rukia' and left.

Rukia lifted her head from the desk, her raven locks falling into her eyes. The computer screen had a window blinking, lazily Rukia clicked the box and the words "You've got mail" appeared on the screen. Rukias' heart jumped, she quickly accessed her mail. Her heart raced even more. Her violet eyes raced across the page, she read it at least five times. She couldn't believe it was true…

Subject: Oy!

Sender: Ichigo Kurosaki

Message: **Hey Rukia, How have you been? I had to pull a lot of strings to get your email, I should have just guessed, Chappy Rukia. Ha Ha Ha, you haven't changed. This isn't a bad thing because I need to see a familiar face when I visit. That's right, I'm coming home Rukia. I hope you are there…actually, I know you are. I checked. **

--Ichigo.

Rukia clicked the 'reply' button and slowly typed her reply. Her heart hadn't stopped racing, and she chose her words very carefully.

Subject: Re: Oy!

Sender: Chappy Rukia

Message: **Ichigo, I'm surprised to hear from you. You checked to see if I was here? Geez, you haven't changed. I…**

Rukia wanted to type "I…love you" but she bit her lip and typed.

**I can't wait to see you . Sorry for the shortness, there isn't much going on. Take care…**

**Rukia**

Rukia clicked send and leaned back in her chair. Her heart was still racing, and her hands were shaking. Rukias' phone rang, she wanted to stay by the computer and wait for the window flash saying she got another mail. Reluctantly, she got up and rushed to the phone.

"Hello?" Rukia says into the receiver.

"Rukia, Hi!" A familiar female voice responds. Rukia smiles and sits down on the floor,

"Orihime, nice to hear from you!" Rukia hears a giggle on the end of the line and Orihime responds.

"Vacation is coming up soon, I really want to visit you. Did you get kurosaki-kuns' email?" Orihime asks. _So he sent it to all of us…sounds like him._

"Yes, I did…Orihime…do you know when he is coming?" Rukia asks, she hoped he gave Orihime more information.

"Hai, Yes! He's coming a day after Ishida and I arrive." Orihime answers, and Rukia could tell she was smiling.

"Great, I want to speak to you…you know girl to girl" Rukia blushed at this, she was going to tell Orihime…everything.

"Okay Rukia-Chan! I gotta run but I can't wait to see you!" Orihime says before hanging up. Rukia put the phone back and smiled, the empty and loneliness of her home seemed so distant now. Her violet eyes shifted to the clock, it was already getting late. Rukia was excited to see her friends, she couldn't believe how much she missed them. Rukia laid down on her bed, slowly closing her eyes with a smile still on her face until she drifted off into a wonderful sleep.

_Rukia was standing in front of Ichigos' mothers grave. The rain was pouring, her blue dress clung to her body and her raven locks dripped on the ends. Rukia suddenly felt warm as two strong arms wrapped around her shoulders and held her close._

"_Ichigo?" Rukia whispers and suddenly the rain stopped and Rukia was standing in front of a sparkling ocean. The warmth of his arms still around her was so real, Rukia was sure that she was clutching the blankets tightly in the real world. Ichigo was whispering but Rukia wasn't really listening, she was too trapped in the dream, the warmth and feeling in her stomach of butterflies. Suddenly, an annoying buzzing came into her dream world._

Rukia sat up, her hands were stiff and sure enough she had been clutching the blankets, which was the logical reason for the warmth. She grabbed the phone that was about to slide off the nightstand from vibrating, Rukia stared at the caller ID "Unknown". She wasn't sure if she should risk it, but Rukia wanted to climb back into her dream world with Ichigo. Rukia flipped open the phone and clicked the green button, answering hesitantly…

"Hello?" She says, her voice remarkably clear sounding as if she hadn't woken up and had been up all night. Rukias' eyes shifted to the digital clock, 3am in the morning…she really hoped the person had a good reason for waking her.

"I woke you didn't I?" Said a familiar voice, it was too familiar, too warm and too breathtaking for Rukia to respond with a calm voice.

"Ichigo?" She breathed, her head swirled…had it been that long that she's heard his voice? Was he so intoxicating, that Rukia could barely keep her dizziness at a minimum even though she was lying down.

A chuckle came from the other end of the line and Rukias' heart jumped and began race, she loved his laugh. "No, it's freaking Gin Ichimaru! Of course it's me Rukia" Ichigo says, Rukia could tell he was smiling…it was in his voice.

"How can you be sarcastic at three in the morning?" Rukia asks firmly, putting false anger into her voice.

"How can you not? Plus, I was hoping your phone would be off." Ichigo says, he was smirking and wondered if Rukia could tell.

"As a shinigami…" Rukia began before Ichigo cut her off.

"Blah Blah Blah, shinigami orders…I know" His voice seemed to break slightly, as if he was remembering some painful memory. Rukia knew what the memory was; she had to leave because of her shinigami orders.

The line was silent, Rukia wondered if he fell asleep but just as she thought that, his warm as honey voice broke the silence.

"I just wanted to call and say…I lo—I mean, I really want to see you Rukia and hopefully no shinigami orders will take you away again. My plane comes in at noon sharp, I have loads to tell you" Ichigo says, no one could understand his desire to be there and not just talking to her over the phone…no one except Rukia that is.

"I…can't wait to see you then. Can I sleep now?" Rukia only half complained she wanted to spend hours talking with him over the phone.

"Goodnight…Rukia" Ichigo says softly, he had said that many times before…a very long time ago when Rukia slept in his closet.

"…Goodnight…Ichigo…"Rukia says slowly, wanting his name to cling to her tongue. Rukia hung up and put the phone under her pillow, Ichigos voice rang in her ears and she repeating words in her head, as if they were a lullaby. Slowly, Rukia fell asleep and back into her dream world filled with one person.

-

* * *

A/N: It's longer then I wanted it to be. They are very much in love in this future fic but I want the readers to know that they never really declared their love for each other. They were going out. But tried not to show many public displays of affection, and don't worry when Ichigo comes up…the old fighting will still come up.

Also, I hope it wasn't too confusing or fast paced. I didn't want a long first chapter, I wanted to catch your attention XD!

Review please


	2. Miss me?

A/N: sorry it took so long to post the second chapter. I hope you all like it.

Bleach is not owned by me or any of its characters.

Also, my story isn't for grammar Nazis.

Also, sorry if it gets confusing or anything, just let me know in the review and I'll do my best to improve.

* * *

**Black and White **

* * *

Rukia woke up with a jolt. "What a dream…" She says wiping her forehead with the back of her hand. She had dreamt of the day of her execution, only this time…Ichigo didn't save her. It happened such a long time ago, Rukia thought she put it behind her and moved on.

She climbed out of bed; she heard the door bell ring. Rukia rolled her eyes and took her sweet time getting to the door. Opening it, she turned a bright shade of red.

"That's attractive, Rukia" Said a bright orange haired man standing in her doorway. He was commenting on how she looked right now, her hair was a mess and sticking to her face, her pajamas not buttoned all the way up and no pajama pants. (She had gotten warm last night and must of kicked them off)

To Rukia, this was like being naked in front of Ichigo.

"What are you doing here?" She yelled, quickly trying to finger comb through her hair. The redness in her cheeks hadn't gone away.

"I wanted to surprise you!" Ichigo says spreading his arms out, and smiling.

"Well you did _that_!" Rukia says rolling her eyes, and shutting the door in his face. She stomped away and into her bathroom.

Rukia was shaking as she did her morning routine. Damn him. For once he comes at the _wrong _time. She finished getting dressed, and for once that was difficult.

She wanted to look good for him, wait! Did she just think that? Rukia threw on a blue summer dress that complimented her womanly curves and made her porcelain complexion stand out and the pink gloss she wore on her lips.

"Why does it matter how I look?" Rukia asked herself while slipping on her shoes, "I did shut the door in his face, and maybe he got the hint."

Rukia opened her front door, no Ichigo. She let out a sigh of relief, "He left…thank goodness."

"Who left?" Said a male voice, Rukia turned around abruptly to see Ichigo standing in the hallway leaning against the wall…looking as amazing as ever…the lines of his abs stood out in the blue T-shirt he wore, his biceps…his forearms…everything sculpted…Stop thinking like that!

"You were supposed to idiot! Did you not catch the hint when I slammed a door in your face?" Rukia spat angrily. Ichigo chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck,

"You haven't changed…" He stated with a shrug, his eyes suddenly went wide as if he just realized something.

"Are you going to leave again?" He asked with sudden seriousness.

"What? No…well…I don't know…why are we talking about this?" Rukia said with her hands on her hips and one eye brow raised.

Ichigo sighed, like he was going to admit something, Rukia searched his eyes for something…anything.

"You're right, for once midget!" Ichigo says with a grin, Rukia turned a bright shade of red from anger.

"What did you call me?" She yelled kicking him in the shin, Ichigo glared hotly at her.

"I said. You. Are. Right. For. Once. Midget." Ichigo said, breaking apart each word as if she was slow or something.

Rukia smacked him across the head, "I have to hit you twice to get you to shut up now?" She said before storming out of the house.

_What am I running from?_

_Why am I running away?_

_It's what I've done my whole life._

_Running…away…from…him._

_From love._

_I'm not ready, he'll just get hurt…I'll get hurt._

_I've already hurt him enough…_

_That's all I ever done to him…I have to push him away…_

_To protect him._

Rukia ended up in the center of town, she quickly blended in with the crowd of people. She followed her feet, lost in her own thoughts and ended up at the corner café.

"He won't look for me here…" She says ducking into the building, Rukia found a seat in the back and rested her head on her arms.

"Can I get you anything miss?" Asks a female voice, Rukia looks up to see Chizru. Back in school, she had the biggest crush on Orihime. She had red hair that now reached her waist, even in a ponytail and still wore the red trimmed glasses.

"Rukia-Chan!" The girl squealed happily, pulling Rukia into a tight embrace. Rukia really didn't want any more reunions…she wanted to be alone.

"Hey! How are you?" Rukia asked forcing a smile; the red-head proceeded to talk about her life. College and her personal/love life. Chizru was called back to work and she hugged Rukia once more,

"Call me sometime! We have to catch up more!" Chizru called out. Rukia smiled but on the inside she rolled her eyes _you mean, let's catch up and have my ear talked off._

Rukia grabbed the morning paper and used it to hide her face; she wouldn't show emotion…the feelings raging up inside her.

She both loved and hated him, she wanted to run to him but she would never live down the shame of showing her weakness to him. Rukia let out a sigh, if it was possible she would avoid him for a little while longer. Rukia needed Orihime to talk to, she need a friend…not a friend like Renji. If her Nii-sama found out about her and Ichigo, she'd never see him again.

------------

Ichigo soon ran after the petite dark haired woman. Why he always chased after her, he would never know. Ichigo regretted not chasing after her the night after graduation, when she left for soul society…leaving him that note.

They had been together…and he knew there was love there but both of them were too shy and afraid to admit such a big thing. He felt an impulse that night to grab his zanbaktou and chase after her…but he didn't wait for her. The silent promise they once made when he saved her at soul society such a long time ago. He said that he was taking her home, back to their home and when she said she was going to stay…Ichigo forced himself to lie and say that if that is what she wanted then, he wouldn't stop her. The truth was, he wanted to grab her and take her back by force…but she looked so happy standing with him on the grass at sunset, and for that brief moment when she smiled…if only slightly, it didn't look like she was crying.

Ichigo pushed though the crowd, business men and women, children, tourist and all around city-folk crowded the sidewalks. Ichigo ducked into a café, the smell of coffee beans and newspaper filled his nostrils but the place wasn't crowded. He saw someone hiding behind a newspaper in the back, two men near his left, and a long brown haired woman absorbed in whatever she was typing on her laptop. Ichigo strode casually to the long brown haired woman.

"Excuse me?" Ichigo says with a slight cough, causing the woman to look up. She had wide golden brown eyes but they were hidden by black framed glasses, her face scrunched up in confusion.

"Yes?" She said kindly to the man addressing her, she widened her eyes suddenly and just as Ichigo opened his mouth to speak she cut him off.

"You're looking for her, the woman you chase even in your dreams. The girl who made the rain stop…" The girl said in a soft tone but it was laced with curiosity.

"What?" Ichigo said bewildered, his mouth open and eyes wide.

"She's here…tell her to stop running…she's afraid to loose you, but at the same time wants to protect you. Strange girl, isn't she?" The girl laughed softly and smoothed her brown frazzled hair with her hand. Ichigo couldn't speak what could he say?

"She is your star…and you must be her shield. Think about it…I mean…" The girl stopped and looked at the silver loose watch on her wrist.

"Bye Ichigo, I have to go and visit some friends." The girl says, hopping up from the stool she took a moment to fix the white skirt she was wearing along with the pale blue tank. Ichigo opened and closed his mouth; unable to speak…still shocked by this woman. He resembled something like a fish out of water…gasping for air but making no sound.

"Are you?" Ichigo began but the girl once more cut him off, finishing his sentence.

"A ghost? Yes, yes I am. I died here while working on a story…there was a robbery and I stood up to the man. That's why no one comes here…people say I haunt the place" The girl giggled softly and picked up her laptop. Ichigo didn't say anything, he didn't want to push for more answers but he was still confused on how the girl knew so much.

"Who are you?" Ichigo finally spurts out before she leaves. The girl turned around and flashed a smile, but she said nothing. The girl mysteriously disappeared and left Ichigo standing there…more confused then ever. He could now tell ghost between real people…but this girl look real. Was he loosing his mind?

--------

Rukia peered over her newspaper to see Ichigo walking towards her, "Damn" she cursed to herself before hiding behind the newspaper once more. She heard the chair next to her squeak as Ichigo sat down, and then the newspaper was gingerly taken from her hands and placed on the polished wood in front of her.

"We need to talk." Ichigo said folding his hands on the table. He heard Rukia give a sigh but he couldn't get himself to make eye contact with her.

"Not now…Tomorrow, after I talk to Inoue" Rukia said biting her lower lip. They were always in synch, always feeling each others moods and emotions. Could he feel her now? Even after such a long time, could he feel her discomfort but at the same time utter joy that he was here. So many mixed emotions…it was driving her mad.

Ichigo grunted a 'fine' response and she heard the chair squeak once more as he stood up. Rukia looked up to meet his gaze but he was looking at the newspaper. "See you around then…eh strawberry?" Rukia said to get his response which would always be the same.

Ichigos' face turned pink and he glared at her, his eyes now burning embers but there wasn't a threat behind the glare…it was playful actually.

"What'd you say?" He growled narrowing his eyes; Rukia glared back and stuck her tongue out.

"That's your name isn't it?" She said with a teasing tone, Ichigo leaned into her face and stared her down. She smirked, knowing her battle was already won.

"I told you my name means ---" Ichigo was cut off for the umpteenth time today by a strawberry being shoved into his mouth, why hadn't he noticed the fruit on the table near by?

"Whatever strawberry" Rukia says, her smirk now a smile before she exited. Ichigo bit down into the strawberry and threw away the green stem. He had to admit…Rukia was clever, and he couldn't remember a time when he won any of their arguments, whether serious or playful. Ichigo left the café soon after, looking back at the table where the ghost was sitting before joining in the bustle of people on the sidewalk.

_What did she mean by Rukia being my star and me being her shield? _Ichigo shook his head and decided to head back home, he had a lot of catching up to do.

* * *

A/N: Oakton was amazing by the way

Oh and the ghost, I tried to make her be like myself…can anyone guess what story she was writing? Hahaha, I love my clever little ways.

I hope you enjoyed and please give me any feedback or random things in your review.

Hugs and kisses

oh and I know I'm doing alot of updating! XD I updated my 'white moon' story and now this one...but only because they are my two most popular fics. Thanks to you, the readers!


	3. Girl Talk

A/N: Chapter 3!!

YAY! So, this one is 'girl talk' and the title is quiet obvious on what will happen.

-hugs- to all that reviewed

Does anyone know how old Yuzu and Karin are in the real story line of bleach?

I figured them to be 9 or 10. I was just wondering for the sake of the story O.o since…Ichigo and his friends are 20 to 21. So that would make the twins…14?

(Rukia may seem a little OOC in this one. Sorry! )

* * *

Rukias' face was expressionless as she walked back home, she needed advice before she told him anything. What if while they were talking she suddenly blurted out "I love you! Now marry me you fool before soul society takes me again!"

How embarrassing would that be? Rukia had more control then that, but she couldn't help but loose control and let loose when she was with Ichigo.

_Rukia busted out laughing, Ichigo covered from head to toe in water. Okay, so maybe it was just a little attractive, seeing him dripping wet. But, Rukia would never admit that…he scowled._

"_Why…did you…put a bucket of freezing cold water, on the top of my door…" Ichigo said kicking the plastic bucket aside. _

_Rukia continued to laugh, "I saw it…on TV….this prank thing….it was…I had to" Rukia said in between fits of laughter._

_She saw Ichigo smile out of the corner of her eye, she was clutching her stomach almost on the floor. Ichigo then left the room, Rukia wiped her eyes "Ichigo?" she said her eyes wide._

_She wondered if this time she took it too far, but it was the last week of school and they would be free to have fun…well besides collage…but still, she had a feeling Ichigo and her would be together all summer…_

"_Rukia!" Ichigo called out, Rukia immediately rushed out of the door of his room. It was a bad habit, running to him whenever he called…she always suspected a hollow or something._

_SPLASH! _

_Rukia was covered from head to toe in water, with Ichigo standing next to her holding onto the bucket…he now was laughing his ass off._

"_You…were right…that is…really funny!" Ichigo said in between laughter. He looked at Rukia, and turned a bright shade of red. Her baggy white shirt now stuck to her petite body and the knee length dark skirt now clung to her legs. Her raven locks dripped with water and she had an award winning smile on her face._

"_You're evil!" She said shoving him, but slipping on the water that coated the wood floor. Rukia ended up in the arms of Ichigo, both turning red. _

"_thanks…for catching me…" Rukia said blushing, regaining her footing and standing up straight, with Ichigos' arms still wrapped around her. She could still remember how warm she suddenly felt when he held her that close, and met his lips with hers. _

Rukia pushed the memory out of her head, for it was making her cheeks turn pink just thinking about it. Rukia stepped into her house and gasped seeing a girl that she instantly remembered from the café.

"How did you get into my house!" Rukia said quite shocked, both her heart and mind racing. The girl giggled, fixing her short kimono, Rukia thought she looked like she was from soul society.

"Be his light…and he will be your shield. Guide him and he will protect you along the way, don't be afraid…you never were afraid…" The girl said, her voice would fade after every sentence. Rukia narrowed her eyes, she suddenly felt a jolt in her system…

"You're a ghost!" Rukia said taking a step forward, shutting her house door with her foot. The girl giggled and nodded.

"I'm…a guide. I'm giving the little pushes to make everything work…you could say I'm tugging on the strings of fate and destiny" The girl smiled and bowed.

"Wait! Why? Why are you tugging on strings and pushing people!" Rukia asked, clearly not understanding the riddle this strange ghost had given her. The girl simply laughed and vanished, Rukia stared at the spot which the girl had stood.

_Ghosts…_

_Tugging on strings and pushing people…_

_Does soul society even do their job anymore? Or is it just up to me and Ichigo now?_

Rukia heard the faint noise of her cell phone, all the way in her room. She mentally smacked herself for leaving it behind, but after all she rushed out of the house.

"Hello?"

"Rukia! It's Renji…how's uh…life…in the human world…"

Rukia sat down, she felt like it was going to be a long conversation.

"Good, everything is…great actually…" She could imagine Renji nodding on the other end of the line.

"So…two years and everyone is coming back…uh…you must be…excited"

Rukia nodded but then remembered he couldn't see her nodding, "Yeah…err…Renji, can you keep a secret?" Rukia bit her lip, waiting for his answer…if he said no then she would end the conversation quickly, if he said yes well then she would be very relived and happy.

"Yeah, you know me…I'm your childhood friend" Renji said, "…just your friend" He added in a much lighter tone.

Renji furrowed his brow, he hated that Ichigo had won Rukias' heart, but Ichigo did something he did not…Ichigo didn't let Rukia go. He fought for her, and refused to let her be anywhere else but by his side.

"Well, Ichigo has his big 21st birthday coming up…I at first guessed that's why he came early--" Rukia began before she was cut off.

"He came early?" Renji asked, in shock.

"Yeah…to surprise me, I think"

"Oh, well uh…go on"

"Right so…I was planning, once everyone got here…I'd throw him a surprise party! I think Inoue can help…maybe Tatsuki too…do you think, he would like that?" Rukia asked, now becoming doubtful of her plan.

"yeah…don't worry Rukia" Renji said, more or less reassuring himself then Rukia.

"Ah…well, I better go…talk to you later" Rukia said about to hang up, until she remembered that it was not polite to just hang up on people. Renji said goodbye and Rukia flipped her phone shut, throwing it onto her bed.

She had to admit it, she was absolutely exhausted…Ichigo showing up, the spirit thing, no hollows…yet and the knot in the pit of her stomach that wouldn't seem to go away. That only happened when something bad was going to happen, and right now everything seemed peachy.

Rukia felt her eyelids become heavy, she started to nod off only to jerk her head upwards…why did this chair have to be so comfortable? Rukia tried to focus, but the more she thought the more tired she became and in a matter of moments.

The little shinigami was fast asleep, and dreaming of that annoying bright orange hair yet again.

-----------------------------

Ichigo was eating dinner with his family, they all looked so different…yet they were only a few years younger them him, except his old man of course.

Isshin, his father…hadn't changed at all, he attacked Ichigo when he came in and then when he left the bathroom. His father had grey in his beard, or 5 o' clock shadow as some would call it. Along with small patches of grey in his hair, and he whole heartedly denied it when it was mentioned.

Yuzu, the softest and exact opposite of Karin. Who became the motherly figure after their mother died, had changed…so much…or at least she did in Ichigos' eyes. Her short brown hair was now long, almost to her waist. Yuzu had even started wearing this gloss to her lips, which Isshin completely ignored when Ichigo brought it up.

She still liked the color pink and was wearing it now to dinner, her bright pink shirt with the large white bunny on the front instantly made Ichigo think of Rukia.

"Here Ichigo, I made spicy tuna sushi…Rukia taught me the recipe" Yuzu said placing the plate in front of him. Ichigo eyed the food carefully, no way Rukia came up with this…or maybe Yuzu made it look really good.

He looked over at Karin, who hadn't changed as much as her sister. She wore her dark hair in a high ponytail, with two strands in front of her face. She came into the house wearing a grass stained white T-shirt and ripped jeans with her soccer sneakers on. Isshin spent a whole hour telling Ichigo about Karin and her soccer accomplishments. How she got on the school team, and won trophies, she even had time to be at the top of her class.

Karin raised an eyebrow "What the hell are you staring at Ichigo?" She asked when she noticed that he was looking at her. Ichigo quickly looked at his food, "Ah nothing, just lost in thought" He said as he picked up a sushi roll with his chopsticks.

Ichigo had to admit…he was proud, of his sisters…his whole family. Just as Ichigo opened his mouth to congratulate Yuzu and Karin for being at the top of their class, Isshin cut it.

"So my son, any chance I'll be getting grandchildren from you and Rukia?" Isshin asked smiling proudly, Ichigo almost choked, he quickly regained himself and shook his head.

"Rukia and I…we aren't even dating, we're just friends…" Ichigo said before pretending to drink his tea, so his father wouldn't ask any more awkward questions. Isshin seemed to frown at Ichigos' response, but he quickly beamed at his son.

"Oh, I see! Taking it slow since after all you just came back and poor Rukia-san was waiting all this time." Isshin said before popping a tuna roll into his mouth.

What did his father just say? She waited? No…she left, in her letter…she said that she had to leave for soul society. She said she wasn't going to come back and Ichigo should continue his life as if she didn't exist.

"She…waited" Ichigo said softly, he pushed his plate away, "I'm not hungry" He said. His stomach flipped and twisted, this was all wrong.

"Mhm, a day or two after you left for college she came here. Looking for you, no doubt. She left after I told her that you were gone, said something about living your life and she was happy for that. Although she didn't look happy…she asked me for a newspaper, you know for a local listing of apartments. She came to visit us, every week. Then, she kind…of…disappeared." Isshin finished and ate more of his sushi.

"This is delicious! Yuzu" He added with a smile. Yuzu smiled and nodded to her father…

"I need some air." Ichigo replied, standing up his stomach twisted and he felt his heart become tight.

"You okay Ichi-Nii?" Yuzu asked with concern, Ichigo just nodded and headed out the door. He prayed for a hollow to show up, so he could let out his frustration.

"Rukia, you could have called me.--" Ichigo took a sharp turn. "Told me, that you were back. I would have waited for you! I would of…" Ichigo ranted as he walked. He didn't care where he was going; all that mattered was getting away and letting out his frustration.

Thankfully, a hollow showed up and Ichigo grinned, he pressed the badge to his chest, drawing Zangetsu and charging. He was going to chase this hollow around, and make the kill a slow one. It had been a while since he flexed his skills after all.

----------------------------------------

Rukias' hands cupped around the mug of coffee gently, Orihime was bustling in her small kitchen with Tatsuki sitting next to Rukia.

"So…Ichigo and you…" She began slowly, in a low voice. Rukia shook her head quickly; Tatsuki frowned and sipped her coffee. Orihime sat down with a plate of…blue things…

"Okay, Ishida went out…so Rukia…spill, what is on your mind?" Orihime said sitting down in front of Rukia. Rukia tried to smile but failed, she looked down at the swirling coffee in the bright pink mug.

"I've hurt him terribly, I left for soul society…leaving him a letter, saying I wasn't going to be back. I told him, I loved him…but…I wanted him to go on with his life. Now that he is back…I-I…I…don't…" Rukia stopped and stared at the blue things on the plate. She gulped and composed her self, as a Kuchiki she was raised to hide her emotions…and Rukia did it well.

"I don't want to hurt him…ever again." Rukia finished and Tatsuki was the first to speak.

"You love him still?" Tatsuki said she was staring at Rukia and so was Orihime. Rukia bit her lower lip, she wanted to say yes…but why wouldn't the word come to her tongue.

"Well Rukia…I think…you should spend as much time with Kurosaki-kun as you can. I'm sure he still…loves you. He always loved …you. "Orihime ended softly, she picked up the weird blue sand which thing at took a bite. Tatsuki and Rukia looked at her in disgust, Orihime smiled as she chewed.

"Yeah Rukia, I agree…Ichigo when you left, it was kind of like…his mothers' death all over again." Tatsuki wasn't looking at Rukia; she stared at the yellow cup in her hands, watching the steam float into the air.

Neither of the girls said anything…

"He came home late; he was always out…searching for you. Then he left for college a while after Orihime and I left. He would call me from time to time, but he always sounded so reserved…closed off. He wouldn't open up to anyone…not even Chad when he went to visit." Tatsuki sipped her coffee before looking at Rukia again.

"He loves you." She said matter-of-factly, Rukia absorbed everything Tatsuki had said…she first felt pain, remorse as when she heard how he acted, the dumb fool…he was supposed to live with out her. Not search and give up precious moments of his life, then she felt a gush of emotion.

He loved her…maybe deep in her heart…she always knew that. Hearing it come from Tatsuki, Ichigos' oldest friend, and hearing it come from Orihime it just was this bubble inside her. Rukia suddenly broke down, why…she didn't really understand.

Two years…

Two long years…without his touch…his voice, his arguments, his lips, everything!

Rukia wanted comfort; comfort neither Renji nor Nii-sama could show her. Orihime hugged Rukia tightly while Tatsuki stroked her hair, they were both telling her to let it out, to cry. They wanted Rukia to show her emotions, keeping it all bottled up was dangerous, Rukia cried for the time that Ichigo almost died.

She cried for the time she ran away.

She cried for the time she was almost executed.

She cried for when she was attacked.

She cried for when she almost died…and left Ichigo.

She cried for Renji and her Nii-sama.

She cried for the pain Orihime must have gone through when she was captured.

Lastly, she cried for hurting Ichigo…she cried for loosing him, for pushing him away, for brushing away his gentle caress, for loving him and running away from his returned love. Sometimes, Rukia really hated being a woman and having all these complicated emotions…Rukia took the tissue Tatsuki offered and wiped her eyes.

"Thank you…I was weak, I needed you guys to help me up. Knock some sense into me, I doubted his feelings, I doubted my own and above all I was afraid…" Rukia took a deep breath and allowed the two girls to sit back down.

"I was afraid of love, of being cared for, I was afraid of letting go and just being with him…letting him be with me. I was petrified at the thought of loosing him but at the same time, hurting him." Rukia finished and grabbed one the small blue sand which things, she examined it closely.

"Rukia! You are the bravest person I know!" Orihime shouted, standing up with her hands in the air. Tatsuki stared and pulled on Orihimes' pale blue shirt, dragging her back down into her seat.

"Thank you, Orihime" Rukia said, managing a smile. Tatsuki even smiled a little too, Orihime grabbed another blue…thing.

"What are these Orihime?" Rukia asked, she still held the thing in her hand…it was squishy.

"Oh! It's my favorite treat!" Tatsuki and Rukia both exchanged worried glances, before Orihime continued.

"I soak the bread in blueberry juice, and then smear both pieces with guacamole and in the middle is a slice of bologna." Orihime said taking another bite of her sand which, Rukia placed the sand which back down while Orihime wasn't looking.

Rukia needed this get together, she needed to be with girls and just talk…The rest of the night was filled with jokes, a sappy movie (that Ishida walked in on and ended up watching it too, only due to Orihime annoying him.) Tatsuki was working on starting her own dojo, and so far that was going marvelously. Orihime was working at a resturaunt, she had gone to culinary school…apparently they found her odd food "Delicious" and "Intresting".

"Good-bye Orihime." Rukia said giving her friend a soft hug, she walked out the door with Tatsuki. Tatsuki ran her fingers through her dark hair, which had stayed the same all these years.

"Tell him, alright Rukia…" Tatsuki said suddenly as they walked.

"Pardon?" Rukia said with her eyes wide, she wished she heard her wrong…Tatsuki stopped and shoved her hands in her jean pockets.

"When the time is right…like…you know when it feels right? Tell him, because I know that he'd go to hell and back for you…I know he would drop everything if you were in trouble…so don't loose him" Tatsuki said with such a sisterly affection that Rukia was caught off guard.

Her and Tatsuki had never been really close, but now Tatsuki was telling Rukia to confess her feelings to Ichigo and not in a letter.

"Alright…I'll tell him…when it feels right…" Rukia said starting to walk again, Tatsuki quickly caught up…Rukia felt some type of barrier between them, which made no sense.

"Tatsuki…are we friends?" Rukia asked, stopping in front of her home, which never felt right because the kurosaki house would always be her home.

"Yeah Rukia! We are, and I think we always will be" Tatsuki said with confidence, she patted Rukia on the shoulder, smiling.

"…See you…around then…" Rukia said, forcing a smile and Tatsuki looked at the apartment then back to Rukia.

"Don't be so down all the time, you always look like the world's on your shoulders…it reminds me of Ichigo…so uh…lighten up okay? Help Ichigo lighten up too! Maybe you can get rid of that scowl he wears all the time" Tatsuki gave Rukia a quick hug, Rukia said nothing, there was no need for words.

The promise was sealed when Tatsuki gave Rukia the quick hug, somehow in those few moments, the barrier broke down…and they had some type of trust.

-----------------------------------

A/N: okay so, Rukia was a little ooc in this. Sorry!!!!

But, I think since she kind of already has a friend ship with Inoue, why not be friends with Tatsuki too? I think they are more alike anyway

Review please

And thanks to all who already reviewed, and all of those who have favorited me and added my stories to their alert list.

I know that sounds funny -sniffle- but you ladies and gentlemen just fill my heart with joy when I get my emails saying "So and so added you to their favorite/alert list"

-hugs again-


	4. Long Walks

A/N: I either have no life, or find acceptance through my writing. XD It could be both, but anyway let's see what happens in chapter 4 shall we?

**Warning: **A bit of language in this one guys!

**Disclaimer: **Bleach and its characters are not legally owned by me. If they were, Ichigo and Rukia would already be together.

* * *

_Rukias' fingers trailed down his bare chest, "You awake?" She whispered and the man smiled softly at her._

"_How could I sleep with you…um…" Ichigo couldn't finish, his face turned a bright pink and even in the darkness of his room Rukia could see it._

_She held back a giggle, knowing that her face was equally pink. She removed her hand from his chest, when he started wearing only boxers to bed was a mystery to her. It was one of those rare nights, when Rukia was able to sneak out of Yuzu and Karins' room and lay with Ichigo._

_She snuggled up close to him, "You nervous?" She asked casually._

"_About what?" Ichigo raised his eyebrows, staring at the petite girl in his arms. At first she said she came in here due to nightmares, Ichigo bought the excuse for a while. _

_Then one night she just flat out said she liked sleeping with him, which caused the usually scowling teen to blush and give his girlfriend a smile._

"_Graduation, you idiot!" She said, kicking his leg under the covers…how she could go from cute and snuggly to abusive and feisty was a mystery to Ichigo. _

"_Mm…I'm not…just worried that my dad will do something embarrassing." Ichigo said closing his eyes, he expected Rukia to answer but she remained quiet. Just as he was about to fall asleep, her soft voice floated into his ears._

"_I never graduated at soul society, well I didn't earn it…you know?" Rukia said softly before scooting up closer so she could tuck her head under his chin. Ichigo smiled, and pulled the covers over her _

"_Just get some sleep before you look like a zombie tomorrow" He said, with a light sigh. Rukia sat up and kissed his cheek, his eyes shot open and she smiled._

"_I am a zombie remember?" She said lying back down on his chest, Ichigo chuckled and drifted off to sleep._

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXXxXXxXXx

Rukia rubbed her eyes, who the fuck was calling at 4 am! She grabbed her phone, it was a freaking text, who the hell would TEXT her at 4 am? She flipped open her phone, grumbling a series of colorful words and her eyes went wide. First from the brightness of the stupid screen on the stupid cell phone, and second because of the message.

**New text message from Strawberry**

**Walk? With me?**

Rukia nearly dropped her phone, she fumbled getting out of bed and knowing Ichigo he would either appear at her window or barge through her door. Rukia undressed in record time, something was telling her he would use the window, because she always used the window when she visited him.

She searched her dresser, throwing on a white shirt with a jean skirt. A light tap on a window caused Rukia to spin around, the bright hair never looked so…orange…against the black sky. Rukia couldn't help but smile, just a little, as she opened the window and let Ichigo climb in.

"How'd you know I was gonna use the window?" Ichigo asked, he wanted to surprise her and see the look of shock on her face and sadly that didn't work.

"I know you, Ichigo" She said with a playful jab to his stomach. He grinned as Rukia searched for her shoes, she slid on sandals and put her hands on her hips.

"Any reason why you woke me up at four in the freaking morning?" Rukia asked with a glare that could freeze hell over. Ichigo grinned even wider and took her wrist, "come on" He said helping her out the window and dragging her down the street.

She tugged out of his grip but continued following him, the whole world seemed empty…every now and then a car would drive by but mostly it was deserted. The street lights cast their glow on the dark street and the sky had turned purple with the upcoming sun. She never seen the sky so beautiful before, maybe at sunset but this was even prettier.

"Hey shrimp! Catch up would ya? "Ichigo called out, he was ahead of her but he had stopped and waited…like he always would.

"I'm coming, dope" She called back, Rukia ran up to him and he walked slower to wherever he was taking her. Ichigo didn't like this silence, he had a strong urge to argument with her…that was the spark…the passion in their friendship, or relationship. He wasn't sure what to call Rukia, two fucking years, an occasional phone call, and now he had her walking beside him. He wanted to grab her by the shoulders and crush his lips with hers, but he couldn't do that…So, he should talk to her.

He couldn't think of what to say! _Stupid. You are an absolute idiot…you take her out of her bed, where she was safe and perfectly fine. Why? Because you wanted to talk, no you idiot, you just wanted her by your side. Doesn't that seem a little, just a little selfish?_

"Ichigo!" Rukia said, he pulled his hand away. Ichigo turned a bright shade of red…_Shit._ He had grabbed her hand while walking, it was something he did several times when they would walk together. Question was, how long were they walking while he was holding her hand?

"Sorry" He muttered, walking ahead of her, the blush still bright pink on his cheeks. Rukia laughed, and caught up to him she grabbed his hand.

"What the?" Ichigo sputtered out, his blush matching Rukias' now…she just smiled.

"I was just shocked, I didn't want you to let go…idiot!" Rukia explained continuing to walk with him.

"Oh." Ichigo was amazed how childlike he felt when around Rukia, she had this 'thing' about her that allowed Ichigo to be a little more carefree and little less stressed.

"So, where are we?" She asked, looking around Ichigo let go of her hand; she looked around and felt the sting of tears threatening to leak out of the corners of her eyes. Ichigo sat down on the grass and Rukia soon joined him. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, resting her chin on one knee. _It's so beautiful, I wish I could give Ichigo...a...ki-wait! No, I don't wish that! I wish I could...uh hug him...yeah...for taking me here. If soul society wasn't the place where you went when you died, I would like it to be here._

"I used to come here…when I was little. Really early too, and I wanted to show you…" Ichigo trailed off, staring at the scene in front of him. The river was a deep purple, reflecting the sky, and a bright orange began to peak from the horizon.

_The sky…its purple but orange too…it kind of looks like…my hair and his…when we used to sleep together…oh god, what am I thinking? _Rukia could feel a blush coming onto her cheeks she was able to push it away.

"So? You wanted to talk right?" Rukia said stretching out her legs, watching the sun come up. She bit back a yawn and looked at Ichigo from the corner of her eye. He nodded slowly, and stared at the sky for a long time.

"What are we? Rukia." Ichigo asked turning his head to look at her. Rukia bit her lower lip, and didn't answer right away. So Ichigo waited…and watched for any tell signs.

"What do you want us to be?" Rukia finally asked after what seemed like forever. Ichigo shrugged and looked back at the sun that was rising and making his eyes water from staring at it.

"Friends." Ichigo said and he heard Rukia scoot closer to him, he blushed feeling her hand on his. He wanted to embrace her, but he just wasn't ready. He trusted her and cared about her, but he just wanted to be one-hundred percent ready to be back with her. It hurt to see her leave, and he was tired of it.

"Friends, I can live with that." Rukia lied, and she knew that Ichigo knew that she was most defiantly not fine with that. She spend months and more being 'just friends' with him, and she liked being more then that…but it was Ichigos' choice.

"But, let me help…you always look like you got the world on your shoulders. Let me stand by your side and held take a little of that weight off." Rukia said, with a small smile. She had remembered Tatsukis' words...about helping him with the load on his shoulders.Ichigo tore his gaze from the sun and stared at Rukia, who in turn stared back. They both blushed and looked away, he felt like he could see into her very soul by looking into her eyes.She felt like she could dive into those amber eyes and get lost within them, Rukia liked when they glared at each other because it was like a game…she could stare into his eyes for hours, but he'd always give up.

Rukia pulled her hand away from its spot on top of his, she went to get up and Ichigo grabbed her wrist.

"Don't leave, for a little while longer…I'm not done talking" He said looking at the sun that had risen completely. So, she sat back down and felt a blush turn a deep red…he had his arm around her shoulders. She would have preferred his arm around her waist, but this works…his cinnamon scent made her smile.

"Why did you leave?" He asked, Rukia was ready for that question.

"I had to, you know that" Rukia defended, crossing her arms and frowning. Ichigo only sighed and stared at Rukia.

"Why…didn't you take me with you?" Ichigo asked and she turned to glare at him. He glared back, and could see the sadness maybe even regret in her eyes.

"I felt like…I was holding you back. So, when soul society said they needed me back…I left. I wanted you to have a normal life…you know? Without me, without hollows…" Rukia said, slowly scooted away from him.

"How could you even say that!" He barked out, _I couldn't live without you! You stupid shinigami! Stop fucking worrying about me, and start worrying about yourself once in a while! Stop blamming yourself for everything, let me take the stupid blame and let me freaking help you! _He wanted to say that, but for now kept it in the back of his mind.

"Ichigo!" She yelled back, he hit a nerve and she wasn't about to back down.

"I loved you!" He yelled back, a vein pulsing in his head.

'_l-loved…that's…past tense'_ Rukia mentally noted. She wouldn't falter though, she would stand tall and be strong...she could do that with Ichigo.

"Yeah? Why didn't you come for me?" She screamed, jumping to her feet. Ichigo copied her and glared, she was right…why didn't he?

"Well, you didn't exactly say in that damn letter of yours that I could!" Ichigo snapped.

"Since when did you listen?" She found a weakness, point one for Rukia. Ichigos' face fell, he couldn't keep up the glare.

"I…you…well, it was like…" Ichigo struggled for words as his fists were clenched by his side. He couldn't think of what to say.

_Nice going, you hoped to talk with her now you are standing here screaming. You are a fucking idiot, Ichigo. _

"Ichigo" Rukia said softly, he looked up and saw that she was looking at the ground. He suddenly felt a weight on his chest, seeing her like this…so weak…it hurt like hell.

"I…love…um…loved…you…and…" Ichigo stared as her voice gained confidence, and she looked back up at him. Her eyes filled with a rage he'd only seen once before, it had no playful edge to it at all.

"I wanted you so badly to come and get me!" She yelled, her hand clenching her shirt, where her heart is. Ichigo was stunned, he opened his mouth but no words came out.

"I waited everyday for you to come in, sweep me off my feet and" She clenched her shirt tighter, her face flustered from yelling. "TAKE ME AWAY FROM" She yelled, but the last word "him" was in a whisper. Ichigo heard it, and his amber eyes filled with a sudden hate for who ever that 'him' was.

If someone was hurting his Rukia, he would make them pay…wait…his Rukia? Where did that come from? Maybe, she really was his…I mean, he did risk his life multiple times for her and they were together for 3 years…

"Who?" Ichigo demanded, he took a step towards Rukia and she back away. He grabbed her arm and pulled her close, putting both hands on her shoulders.

"Who? Who? Who?" He demanded, his face filled with fury. Rukia looked down, and said "Drop it. It's none of your concern" She looked back up and shot him an icy glare. He scowled and let his hands drop from her shoulders.

"The hell it's not! I---" He stopped, Rukia had thrown her arms around his waist and was…hugging him? Her arms pinning his arms against his sides, and he wanted to hug her back but he couldn't.

Suddenly the fire in his chest, the rage that filled him was gone he looked down at the raven hair buried in his chest.

"Friends…remember? Friends don't fight like this, Ichigo." Rukia said before she broke the embrace, Ichigo just stared. "Take me home, I need some sleep" She said adding a yawn and stretching. Ichigo stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans and led the way back to her home.

---

"_Rukia, we are friends right?" Ichigo asked, Rukia laughed and shoved his shoulder with hers. _

"_No, Ichigo we are mortal enemies who watch movies together!" Rukia said sarcastically while rolling her eyes for emphasis._

"_Rukia, would you…be…more then…you know" Ichigo asked, Rukia gave him a quizzical look and he fought back a blush._

"_Rukia…willyoubemygirlfriend" He said quickly, his face a bright pink. The war was over, and everything would be peaceful right? So he could finally have Rukia, no more interruptions, he could be more then just friends now. _

_He looked at her, she was a bright shade of pink as well. Rukia and Ichigo starred at each other for what seemed like a very long time. Then she pounced (yes pounced!) into his lap, and nuzzled her head into his neck, Ichigo felt himself turn twenty shades brighter._

"_Yes, I'll be your girlfriend…might as well enjoy the time we have, right?" Rukia said, breathing on his neck. Ichigo grinned and allowed Rukia to sit there for the whole entire movie, until Isshin came in and babbled about grandchildren. _

_

* * *

_

_A/N: _I had too much fun writing this, or I was hyped up on my friends triple chocolate brownies OO

First, I was thinking fluff, and then im like NOO! LETS MAKE THEM ARGUE.

Then I was like QUICK MAKE RUKIA HIDE SOMETHING.

YAY DRAMA!

OO remind me not to eat any more brownies and I'll remind you to review also, if you wanna draw fan art from scenes please ask first. Thanks oh and sorry if they seem like OOC or moody .> I blame the brownies.


	5. Silent Tears

A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews!

This chapter is dedicated to one of the nicest people ever!

**RinUtari **this chapter is for you.

* * *

Rukia shut her apartment door, after bidding Ichigo farewell. She just stood there, letting her forehead rest against the cool wood of the door. She was such an idiot…

"_I love…um…loved…you"_

"_Friends…aren't supposed to fight"_

"_Why didn't you come for me?"_

"_TAKE ME AWAY FROM…him"_

Her eyes went wide as she played over what was said, she had slipped when she said that. Rukia felt tears sliding down her cheeks now, when she started crying she didn't know. Her tears soon joined the gasps of air and before Rukia knew it she was on her knees, hands covering her face and crying.

"I l…ove…I…love…you-u, Ichi-Ichigo" She sobbed quietly, she hated herself for being this weak. For allowing herself to cry, but even if she felt weak afterwards she hated bottling her emotions and her fist weakly hit the wooden floor as she repeated the phrase over and over again.

"_I loved you!" he yelled back, a vein pulsing in his head._

"Ichigo…Ichigo…I…love, Ichigo!" Rukia cried softly, her small form shaking as more tears fell from her eyes and landed on the floor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

Ichigo stood outside her door, how long he was standing there was something he didn't know nor care. He could hear her, crying…tears that she wouldn't show in front of him. Tears that were because of him, and that was enough to make his stomach twist and heart clench.

He tried to hear what she was saying, but it was broken in sobs. Ichigo lifted one hand and placed it against the wood, he wanted so badly to open the door and comfort her. One thing still bugged his mind, in Rukias' fury she said she wanted to be taken away from someone.

'_Who could he be? Her brother? Some shinigami? Did Aizen come back from the dead?!'_ Questions racked Ichigos' brain and he had a feeling he would get zero sleep tonight. It seemed that all Rukia did to him was give him the power to fight and protect, she sacrificed herself for him…and he sacrificed his for hers. It wasn't fair!

How the hell is he supposed to protect her from getting hurt when he's the damn thing that's causing her so much pain!

Ichigo wanted to punch the wall in frustration, he didn't of course. So Ichigo just stood there and listened to his friends' broken sobs. If being her friend was the only thing Ichigo could do right now, then fine. He would live with just being her friend, even if it bothered him to the tenth degree.

Ichigo could no longer hear Rukias' silent tears…

So he slowly walked down the hall and headed for home…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rukia retreated to her bedroom, Ichigo did a fine job of hiding his spirit energy but whenever he was mad it would flare up. She knew that he was at the other side of her door; she would never let him see her cry…or hear her.

Rukia pulled out a small book from underneath her pillow; Orihime got it for her on her 17th birthday. Rukia let her fingers glide over the cover…it was smooth and had a bright orange Chappy on the cover. Rukia turned to a random page, the entry made her smile.

**June 20**

**9pm**

_Ichigo and I went out for ice cream! I got strawberry and I wish I had one of those camera things because Ichigos' face was SO PRICELESS. He was so red! I could not stop laughing, when he argued with me about getting strawberry I just licked my ice cream happily and said…_

"_I love strawberries"_

_He blushed again and didn't talk to me the whole walk home! I knew he forgave me though because just a little while ago he stopped me in the hallway…and well…did what Ichigo does best, oh my I'm blushing while writing this. He kissed me. _

_It's not like we haven't kissed before but its just like…I can't explain it…the kiss just holds so much. Ah well, Ichigo keeps bugging me to turn off the light so that's all for now._

Rukia was a bright red when she finished reading, this little book thing always made her happy because it held memories of the good days when her and Ichigo…Rukia pushed the thought out of her head. She could most likely sleep for another hour or so until she had to be on shinigami duty. Rukia sighed and pulled out a Chappy stuffed animal.

"Rukia-Chan, I have missed you so!" Said the animal…why in the world did she have to get the annoying Chappy thing anyway?

"Cough it up" Rukia said sternly holding out her hand. The doll obeyed and spit out the green-blue ball, Rukia smiled…that's why she got the Chappy soul candy, it was nothing like Kon. Rukia smirked, "I wonder if Ichigo kept Kon? Or left him to the mercy of his sisters"

Rukia was soon in her shinigami form and Chappy stood in Rukias' body.

"What happened?" Chappy asked Rukia while wiping the dried tears on her cheeks.

"Nothing, now Chappy try to act normal OK?" Rukia smoothed out her kimono and half smiled at Chappy, who still stared at Rukia in disbelief.

"Rukia-san…you were crying? Why? Why? Why?" Chappy persisted, grabbing onto the sleeve of Rukias' kimono and tugging it vigorously.

"My tears were silent, unnoticed, and therefore a burden to no one. Drop the subject" Rukia said coldly, Chappy dropped her sleeve and looked down sadly.

"See you later!" Chappy said with a large smile, Rukia only rolled her eyes and jumped out her window…she really wanted a hollow to show up.

---.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..--.-.-.-.-

"ICHIGOOOO!" A flying kick slammed into the young mans face.

"What the hell old man! Must you attack me every time I come through the door?" Ichigo rubbed his now sore cheek. Isshin grinned, Ichigo knew _that_ grin…it meant.

"So! Out late with Rukia-Chan? WHEN AM I GETTING GRANDCHILDREN?" He yelled in a sudden outburst, tugging at the hoodie Ichigo was currently wearing. Isshin continued to babble about grandchildren still latched onto Ichigos' sweater as he walked to the kitchen. Rather slowly I might add, because even though he was strong his father weighed like…a thousand pounds in Ichigos' opinion.

"You smell like her!" Isshin suddenly announced and Ichigos' face turned a bright red.

"_The hell it's not! I---" He stopped, Rukia had thrown her arms around his waist and was…hugging him? Her arms pinning his arms against his sides, and he wanted to hug her back but he couldn't._

_Suddenly the fire in his chest, the rage that filled him was gone he looked down at the raven hair buried in his chest._

"_Friends…remember? Friends don't fight like this, Ichigo." Rukia said._

That would explain it…

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ichigo yelled in an effort to keep his cheeks from turning red again.

"Rukia always used to use Yuzus' shampoo. Lilacs, I believe…and knowing Rukia she didn't change!" Isshin stated proudly, like he was glad to know something Ichigo didn't about Rukia. Ichigo couldn't muster up a good comeback for that one…

"Yeah well, so what" Ichigo huffed, finally being able to wrestle his father off him and sit at the table.

"Son, there comes a time in a young mans life--" Isshin began

"NO! Don't even think about it!" Ichigos' face turned the color of a strawberry.

"--The young man has needs…and these needs---"

"Shut up!" Ichigo yelled, throwing a plate at his fathers head. It missed,

"--only a woman can fill these needs and--"

"OH MY GOD! DAD! SHUT UP! I AM NOT HEARING THIS FROM YOU!" Ichigo tried to ignore the sound of Karins' laughter she really was not helping.

"Ichigo, do you want to become sexually active with Rukia?" Isshin suddenly asked out of the blue, Ichigo expected the sex talk…but this was at least ten times worse.

"WHAT!" Ichigo screamed, that was the only response he could say due to the fact that his whole brain was numb. Both the twins fell down in a fit of laughter, while Isshin just sat there grinning and waiting for a better response from his son.

Ichigo banged his head against the table…sometimes he wonders if he was adopted.

_Rukia kicked Ichigo in the shin, "Pervert!" She said with a playful twinkle in her eye._

"_I didn't mean it like that!" Ichigo defended._

"_So what did you mean? Hmm? You just offered to take me out shopping, for underwear Ichigo" Rukia said, a slight tinge of pink on her pale cheeks._

"_It was my dads' idea! And its' not like I would come into the store, and watch you try on stuff like that…think logically Rukia!" Ichigo said, his cheeks were red by now…and he knew it._

_Rukia smirked, 'shit' Ichigo thought, he knew that smirk…suddenly she reached down and unbuttoned one of the buttons on her school uniform. Oh yeah, he was blushing like mad by now…her hands un did the second one._

"_What's wrong Ichigo? You don't want to see what lies underneath your girlfriends' shirt?" Rukia said, her eyes filled with amusement. Ichigo couldn't even speak, how the hell could she do this and only have just a hint of pink on her cheeks? She wasn't even really blushing! _

_Rukia started laughing hysterically and she re-did the two buttons on her shirt. "You should of seen your face! Priceless!" She said laughing on the floor. Ichigo scowled and tried to rid himself of the blush that seemed stuck to his cheeks._

"_I really hate you" he growled out and folded his arms across his chest, looking away from the small shinigami rolling around at his feet. _

Ichigo blushed more, he really hated it when he remembered stuff like _that_, especially at a time like this…

_---.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Rukia sighed, a hollow…a weak one too…maybe it was a bad idea after all…she was distracted…it was a bad idea to go hollow hunting.

"Fucking hollow…" She growled before coughing, blood spit out of her mouth and landed on the parks grass. Rukia quickly jumped backwards, avoiding the hollows' attack. She raised her shirayuki, blocking its' attack once more.

She could feel her wounds, soaking through her shinigami robes and covering her whole left arm in blood. Her eyes glowed a bright blue, "Sode no shirayuki! First dance, white moon" Rukia said spinning her all white zanbaktou, she rushed at the hollow and a circle of ice surrounded it. It climbed up his legs and then covered its whole body, before _crash_ the ice breaks and the hollow is gone.

Rukia sighed, such a small hollow should be no problem for her, and she sheathed her sword and looked at her stomach.

Just moments ago…

"_Silly girl" The hollow said, its white mask hiding its' true identity. White…the color of purity and yet this mask showed absolutely no purity at all. _

_The hollow was a low ranked one, it crawled around on all four legs but its' claws were sharp and could extend. Not to mention it was fast, but Rukia felt like this would be easy…and she got arrogant._

_Rukia jumped out of the way of various attacks, she launched herself into the air and preformed kidou but the hollow did have its' wits…it spun around and the claws all extended at Rukia, she was able to dodge two but the other two cut through her stomach and upper chest. The hollow then flicked its wrist, un-extended its' claws and Rukia went flying into the ground. She used her zanbaktou to hold herself up…_

"_Fucking hollow" _

Rukia began her walk, she could of used flash step (Shunpo) but felt it would be unnecessary and painful to do. She knocked on the door of…

The kurosaki clinic.

"Why hello Rukia-Chan!" Isshin greeted merrily, but then his face went stern when he saw Rukias' condition.

"Don't tell Ichigo, please. I just need these wounds wrapped up before I go and see Orihime" Rukia said softly, she could still feel the blood in her throat and it was seeping out of the corner of her mouth. She could feel them…bitter tears. Why did she have to be so weak now? She wanted to blame Ichigo but couldn't, it wasn't his fault after all.

"Of course…one moment" Isshin said, he walked away and said in the dinning room.

"Yuzu, put the food in the microwave for me. I have an urgent patient" Isshin said before leaving but one small voice piped up and stopped him.

"Is it Rukia-Chan again?" Yuzu asked slowly, she knew when her father asked to put his food away the person was usually Rukia who needed attention.

"What?" Ichigo almost chocked, he looked at Karin then Yuzu then his father who to his astonishment gave Yuzu a nod before walking away again.

"Rukia?" Ichigo asked looking at his sisters, Karin was the first to speak…

"She comes here, whenever she is hurt…and dad wraps her wounds. Now with Orihime back, I would think that she would go and see her, so her wounds must be pretty bad if she had to come and see our old man first" Karin said with a light shrug before looking back down at her magazine.

"Rukia-Chan looks so pretty in her little black outfit" Yuzu said with a dreamy look in her eyes, "I wish I had one" Yuzu added before eating more of her breakfast. Ichigo stared, he looked back and forth from Yuzu to Karin. Why hadn't they told him? Why didn't he ask? Was everyone keeping secrets from him now? Yuzu could see Rukia? Karin too, no doubt and he never bothered to ask them about their gift and if they had been able to master it or gain better control of it!

Ichigo stood up and stormed off to the clinic side of the house, he didn't go in though…he just listened…he would make his entrance at the right moment.

"Rukia, these wounds are pretty bad." Isshin said wrapping up Rukias' mid-section with a white roll of bandage.

"Ah, sorry…I was distracted…" Rukia admitted, kicking her legs back and forth and staring at the floor.

"That's all I can do for now, and Rukia…please be more careful…you know Ichigo would be---"

Rukia cut in "---upset if I were to be hurt…I know." She said with a sigh before jumping off the examination table, Ichigo heard a slight wince escape her lips. Ichigo walked back to the table, seeing as nothing was to gain from listening, Rukia was fine…he didn't need to worry.

Why the hell was he worrying anyway? Ichigo sat back down, Yuzu and Karin were gone and he was until his father came in, saying something about 'recklessness'.

----.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rukia used flash step to reach Orihimes' house, which was nice…she enjoyed the feeling of the wind rushing against her face.

"Rukia-san!" Orihime chirped cheerfully when she opened her door, Ishida right behind her. Rukia looked downwards…

"Can you heal me?" Rukia said bashfully, her friend grabbed her arm and dragged her inside. Ishida smiled softly as Orihime healed Rukia while talking about _everything_. Rukia just smiled and nodded, listening to her friend babble and feeling the warmth spread through her skin as her wounds began to heal.

"Thanks…" Rukia said, Orihime then invited Rukia to dinner which she decided to decline…saying she was tired and would take a rain check.

"Oh Rukia!" Ishida called out, Rukia turned around just as she was about to walk down the steps and Shunpo back home.

"Ichigo called, it was a minute or so before you came…he sounded worried" Ishida said pushing his glasses up more on his nose. _'some things never change'_ Rukia thought, stifling back a giggle.

"Ah, I'll talk to him later…See you Ishida" Rukia said, turning around and flash stepping back home. She had alot on her mind right now, and really two ichigo fights in one day would NOT be good for her health

---.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_Rukia-Chan" A cool voice said, rubbing the back of his hand against her cheek. Rukia wanted to scream, but his hand was tight over her mouth._

_Tears streamed out from her normally emotionless eyes, he only smiled but she just couldn't remember his face…"Ichigo! Save me! Oh please, I love you…please…save me!" her cries were muffled and the monster played with the one strand of hair she kept in the middle of her face._

"_Rukia-Chan…too bad that orange kid doesn't love you anymore huh?" he said coldly, Rukia couldn't stop her tears…and she regretted not telling Ichigo that she loved him before she left. She expected him to bust in and take her away, and it's been months…_

_She gave up waiting and now…_

_---.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-,-,-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-._

A/N: What did you guys think? Hmmm I love reviews! XD

And also the 'him' dude…I'm leaning towards and OC because…it'll be fun that way. I can create a total jerk but for now he is a mystery. I added a bit of humor hehe Isshin is awesome

Muwahah!

-hugs- THANKS FOR READING! I hope you enjoyed as much as I enjoyed writing it.


	6. Morning surprises & Invitations

A/N: I like to update.

Thank you all my reviewers, you all touch my heart with your sometimes odd reviews!

I know, it's been a while since I last updated. (When I get reviews I immediately want to start the next chapter! XD)

Thanks for bearing with me and school is going to start soon so I'll be slow with updates...but I'll try to update as fast as I can.

Okay enough of my babbling, **Bleach is still not owned by me.**

* * *

**Previously…**

"_Rukia-Chan…too bad that orange kid doesn't love you anymore huh?" he said coldly, Rukia couldn't stop her tears…and she regretted not telling Ichigo that she loved him before she left. She expected him to bust in and take her away, and it's been months…_

_She gave up waiting and now…_

* * *

Rukia awoke with a jump, she could have sworn she came home and fell asleep on her couch. Now she was on her bed, in her own body, and a cup of tea sat on her nightstand. Rukia got up, "Whose shirt is this?" She mumbled sleepily, pulling at the edge of the large T-shirt she wore. 

Rukia walked slowly, her feet barely making a noise as she stepped into the kitchen. Before Rukia could stop herself she let out a loud gasp,

"Morning" Ichigo muttered, rubbing his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Rukia said pointing her finger at the annoying orange haired man standing in her kitchen.

"Ishida called, said that you stopped by for Orihime to heal you and he was worried. So I came" Ichigo said with a yawn, he opened her fridge. "Do you even eat?" Ichigo asked closing her fridge and glaring at the petite woman in front of him. Rukia looked downwards and her eyes went wide,

"Is this your shirt?" She yelled jumping at least ten feet in the air. Ichigo turned a bright shade of red;

"It's not like that!" He said waving his arms in front of him.

"You pervert!" Rukia kicked him in the leg and Ichigo glared in response.

"Here me out, will ya?" He said his face turning back to it's normal color. Rukia frowned and crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for carrot top to explain.

"I came here, got in using your window" Ichigo held back the urge to laugh at her expression, "I saw you passed out on your couch with that annoying soul thing watching over you. I had Chappy go and change into my shirt then I picked you up and put you into your body. Easy as that" Ichigo said with a light shrug. Rukia just stared at him with a blank expression, her mouth ajar.

"You…when…and…I…" Rukia sputtered for words, when she finally was able to compose a sentence, Ichigo was in her living room asleep on her couch. He must of gotten tired of her inncoherent babbling. She entered the living room and smiled at the sleeping Ichigo. His light snores sent a wave of remembrance over Rukia, his snore was so soft and gentle…nothing like Ichigo on the outside.

"_You snore when you sleep" Rukia said with a tired yawn, poking Ichigo in the chest._

"_I do not." He retorted, folding his arms across his chest, Rukia rolled her eyes Ichigo could be really stubborn._

"_Mhmm, you do. I think it's funny, in a cute kind of way" Rukia admitted, a light blush on her cheeks as she looked away from Ichigo. _

_Ichigo smirked, "Yeah well…you mumble in your sleep in a cute kind of way" He said shoving her lightly, "shut up, strawberry!" Rukia pushed him back and he allowed her to let her fingers tangle in his hair as the wrestled each other on the bed. If Ichigos' father were to come in now…he would think something completely different then what was going on. _

Ichigos' amber eyes shot open, "What are you doing Rukia?" He asked, his voice surprisingly calm. Rukia, deep in thought with her memory had sat down on the floor near Ichigos' head and she had her fingers tangled in his hair. Rukia turned a bright shade of pink and un-tangled her fingers from Ichigos' hair; "I'm sorry…I didn't realize…I was just remembering" Rukia said looking away, her hands safe in her lap. God only knows what other memory would come into her mind, and just exactly where her hands would end up.

Ichigo sat up, "I guess…I should go." he said putting back on his shoes, Rukia nodded. She chewed her lip, she wanted to say something…anything. She wanted to tell him about that shadowed man in her dreams, to fill him in on everything in soul society, but she decided that some things were better left in secret.

"Thank you." Rukia said softly, not daring to look up.

"Ah…that's what friends are for…" Ichigo replied with a smug grin as he ran his hand through his hair. Rukia looked up and gave him a smile, "Bye Ichigo."

"Later" He said with a wave as he left the room and her apartment.

---.----.---------.---------.----------.---------.------

Ichigo wanted to stay, he really did. It would be like old times, but it seemed like every time Ichigo remembered old times it brought him pain. Having Rukias' fingers in his hair though…that almost drove him insane…her fingers, entwining his hair delicately almost lovingly, like she used to. Ichigo shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans; he was not looking forward to going home.

"Ichigo!" A flying torpedo of a dad came launching at Ichigo. He dodged his dads' tackle

"What the hell old man!" Ichigo yelled as he continuously stomped on his fathers' back, who was babbling uncontrollably about 'safe sex', Rukia-Chan, and grandchildren all in the same sentence.

"Oh Ichigo! Tell me about it, did you practice safe sex? If so, you better get on not practicing safe sex so I can have grandchildren! You know, Rukia-Chan is a beautiful girl, I'm sure you and her would make adorable grandchildren! Yuzu and Karin aren't old enough to be sexually active, so you're my only hope, Ichigo!" Isshin said, tears of joy pouring for his eyes.

"Shut it old man! Rukia and I DID NOT HAVE SEX!" Ichigo yelled, Isshin got up…still grinning proudly.

"Don't be ashamed! Did you not meet Rukia-Chans' needs?" He asked casually, still grinning even though his sons' face turned a bright red.

Ichigo just turned and bolted up the stairs to his room, which still remained the same even after college. Sometimes, he really hated his dad.

Ichigo sat on his bed, staring at the closet that she used to sleep in, those days seemed like a dream. He wished he could of told her more, about himself, his past, his mother...just everything. Even when they were dating (the word still sounds strange to him) she never really opened up to him, and he never really opened up to her. Ichigo regretted that, but suddenly...like a brick wall, Ichigo remembered a time when she _did_ open up to him.

"_Ichigo, I can't lie to you and I need to tell you something..." Rukia said her expression looked guilty, like a child caught doing something that they weren't supposed to._

"_Hm?" was his only response. Rukia remained silent and Ichigo waited, she finally spoke after what seemed like decades._

"_The bruise on my cheek...it wasn't from a hollow" Rukia admitted, she couldn't meet his eyes. Ichigo sat up in his bed, a million different possibilities ran through his mind, who would hurt Rukia?_

"_It was from Nii-sama..." Rukia said staring at her lap while she sat on his floor, the manga spread out infront of her. Ichigo was lost for words, why? Why? WHY?_

_Her next statement answered the question that he couldn't get to come to his lips;_

"_He struck me after I told him something, about you. I told him...I wanted to stay in the living world with you until we graduated. Ichigo..." Rukia looked up at her boyfriend, he was scowling but his eyes showed nothing but rage. _

"_Why?...he is your older brother...brothers aren't supposed to hurt their sisters!" Ichigo cried out, anger filling his voice._

"_Ichigo..." Her soft voice soothed some of the fire that was raging inside of him._

"_I just don't understand...why Rukia? Why?" He asked, straining to keep his voice calm and collected. She stood up and sat next to him on his bed, resting her head against his shoulder._

"_You and him are from different worlds..." She answered, Ichigo looked at her and placed his hand against her bruised cheek, it was almost fully healed but Ichigo heard the small wince that escaped her lips._

"_I'd never...ever...hurt you." Ichigo stated firmly, Rukia placed her hand on top of his on her injured cheek._

"_I know...I know" She replied softly._

Ichigo praised himself for having such a good memory after all, memories of Rukia were difficult to get rid of, (not that he would want to get rid of them).

Ichigos' scowl deepened, when she said "Take me away from him!" did she mean her brother? Did Rukia want to come back and see him? Her brother didn't allow it so he kept her there? That might of been it...Rukia wanted him to take her away from her brother. Rukia was a legal adult now, so her brother had no control over her anymore right? But, technically she was a legal adult when she left. Did he threaten her? Hurt her? All of this was too confusing!

Ichigos' ears perked up when her heard a knock on his door, "Come in" He replied. In came Karin, dressed in a large football jersey with sweat pants, her hair was down and resting on her shoulders. "What's up?" Ichigo asked, it was both a welcome and a question.

"Dad invited Rukia to dinner, tomorrow" Karin said with complete indifference.

"Are you serious? She's gonna think I'm clingy or something!" Ichigo complained, his younger sister just half-grinned.

"Doubt it. She sounded excited on the phone, she said it would 'be like old times'" Karin used air quotes for emphasis. Ichigo shook his head, he hadn't even gotten the chance to spend time with Inoue, wait she married Ishida, so he couldn't call her that now, right so...he hasn't spend anytime with Uryu and Orihime. _If I called Orihime by her last name, I would be calling her Ishida. That's so confusing! What if they were in the same room and I said Ishida, then they would both turn around and...I think...I'll just call Orihime by Inoue. Why am I worrying about this? Rukia is coming for dinner...what the hell am I supposed to do!Should I dress nicely? Will she give me my shirt back? Oh god, I can hear the old man now...Rukia returning one of my T-shirts!_

"OW! What the hell! Why did you punch me Karin?!" Ichigo blurted out rubbing his head, he was sure to have a lump there by morning.

"You were staring off into space...I just told you that dad invited the Ishidas' to dinner as well, so stop freaking out you lovesick puppy" Karin said with a smug grin, she loved bothering her older brother, especially with things that involved Rukia and/or being in love. Denial was a fun thing to watch.

"I AM NOT LOVESICK! WHY IS THIS WHOLE FAMILY INSANE?!" Ichigo yelled as he fell back onto his bed. Karin just laughed as she walked out of her brothers' room, shutting the door behind her.

_Ichigo, you are so blind. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-_

"Uryu! Kurosaki-kuns' father invited us to dinner!" Orihime said as she pounced on top of her husband. In japan it was normal to get married at a young age..when Orihime visited Uryu when he was in America, some people looked down upon their matrimony. Orihime didn't care and she knew Uryu didn't care either.

"I love you Uryu!" Orihime announced as she rested her head against his chest.

"Orihime, you used say that you loved Ichigo..."Ishida asked as his arms encircled her waist.

"I _used _to say that, if I lived 5 lifetimes I would fall in love with the same person each time. I guess, I was wrong because...my love for Kurosaki-kun was nothing more then a crush. Kurosaki-kun was in love with Rukia, you should of seen his eyes...when I healed her so long ago...it was after the battle with Grimmjaw and I just knew then...I didn't love him...after all, he would never love me back right? You were there though, Uryu...and you never left my side" Orihime gave him a peck on the cheek.

Ishida blushed and smiled as they sat on the couch. her answer wasn't the straight answer that he wanted but she told him all that she needed to. Orihime just had a crush on Ichigo, and it took her a while to realize that she already had someone there for her.

"I love you, Orihime." Ishida said, his wife looked up at him and giggled,

"Love you too!" She said happily. Ishida smiled, he had everything he wanted...he got his happy ending. Kuchiki-san and Ichigo...what about them? Would they ever get their happy ending?

"Orihime...I want Ichigo and Rukia to be happy like us" He said, narrowing his eyes in concentration.

"We should help...at the dinner, Kurosaki-kuns' father said that Rukia would be there too!" Orihime smiled brightly and Ishida smirked.

"I agree."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.--.-.-..--.

A spirit sat on the roof, smiling to herself. "Thanks Orihime, Uryu...you just made my job a lot easier." The girl stood up and blew a kiss to the couple, sending love their way, not that they needed it.

"Looks like I won't need to tug on many strings...things will just flow and take their course."The spirit laughed softly before disappearing.

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

A/N: Review please .

I had fun writing this chapter ( I love torturing Ichigo)

Also, the spirit at the end was obviously Ichigo & Rukias' 'guardian angel' or maybe their 'personal cupid'. I'm not sure, her character is a minor one though. She's remaining nameless right now because I can't choose so... I'm asking you guys!

Which name should the little spirit have?

**Hanako ( **it means "Flower child" in Japanese)

Or

**Rai (**it means "Trust" in Japanese)

and yes, I'm up for suggestions, these were just two names that I liked. XD. Thank you for reading!

-


	7. Red ribbons tied together

A/N: I know, fast updates is my thing. So here is Chapter 7 and I think it's a little shorter then the others.

Also, **Rai** for the name of the spirit is in the lead. Also, if you don't see that little blue box at the bottom to go to the next chapter, just go to the next chapter by using the little blue box at the top.

* * *

**Previously...**

"_Orihime...I want Ichigo and Rukia to be happy like us" He said, narrowing his eyes in concentration._

"_We should help...at the dinner, Kurosaki-kuns' father said that Rukia would be there too!" Orihime smiled brightly and Ishida smirked._

"_I agree."_

* * *

Rukia held Ichigos' shirt in her hands, feeling the soft fabric between her fingers. It smelled like him, and now she was going to give it back. She could see the look on Isshins' face, a girl returning his sons' shirt. Rukia stopped, "Hollow!" she gasped before bolting the opposite way of Ichigos' house.

Rukia dropped his shirt and pulled out her soul necklace, it was a new invention by squad 12. It worked like Ichigos' badge, only the necklace was metal and when the person puts it on, their shinigami form bursts out. Rukia slid the chain over her head and she left her body on the side walk, Ichigos' shirt by her body's side. Rukia used 'flash step' to get to the hollow...strangely it was at their old school.

-.-.--.-.-.--.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Yeah, I'll be right back"

"No dad, Yuzu needs some stuff for the stew she's making" Ichigo said as he walked out the door of the Kurosaki clinic. He felt Rukias' reitsu wash over him, it still had that calming effect. Ichigo walked down the side walk, _Hmm it's a nice day out..._he mused.

Ichigo stumbled and tripped "Watch where you're–ah...Rukia?" Ichigo stood back up and nudged Rukias' limp body with his foot. "Hey! Get up!" Ichigo said, panic rising in his voice. She couldn't be dead, he could feel her reitsu. Ichigo peered at the 'sleeping' Rukia, "Hey! That's my shirt." He said picking it up.

_Maybe, she was coming to return it and was hit by a car, or attacked. Now she's just knocked out...but that doesn't explain why I feel her reitsu...wait...that soul ribbon thing! I'll do that to reach her! Ha! Ichigo Kurosaki is a genius!_

Ichigo closed his eyes, focusing on finding her soul ribbon. Thousands of white ones appeared, but then he saw two red ones. One must be his, the other hers...but wait...

The two red ribbons were wrapped around each other, intertwining, Ichigo reached out a grabbed the smaller of the two ribbons. _Looks like Rukia and I are tied together..._

.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-

Rukia stumbled backwards and lifted her hand, saying the incantation for a kidou spell. Then her hand was grasped by a much larger one and she was pulled away from the hollows' strike. Whoever the person was, set her down carefully and Rukia on instinct slashed her sword downwards, cutting the hollows mask clean in half, just as it was about to devour her. She sheathed her sword and turned around, her violet eyes went wide.

"Fighting hollows without me?" Ichigo said with a grin.

"I am the local shinigami of your town. It's my job." Rukia replied with a slight bitterness to her voice. "I don't need your protection." She told him with a glare. Ichigo only smiled wider, things were back to normal, he forgot all about the whole ribbon incident.

"Who said I came here to save you?" He retorted looking away from her glare.

"Yeah, just by coincidence you came here to our old school, found me fighting a hollow and saved me from a fatal strike." Rukia said with an edge to her voice.

"I wasn't about to _let_ you get killed ." Ichigo glared.

"I'm not thanking you." Rukia responded, folding her arms across her chest.

"I don't want your thanks" Ichigo turned around to walk away, "By the way, your body is still on the side walk. I thought you were attacked or something" He said before walking back home. Yuzu could make the stew without onions and carrots...

He felt her by his side, it was just like old times. Only she would be in a gigai and he in his shinigami form. They walked in silence, until they reached Rukias' body, Ichigo remembered the ribbons.

"You know...our soul ribbons...they're" Ichigo couldn't think of how he could end his sentence._ Just spit it out...say it. _"they are...tied together" He finished, and waited for Rukias' shocked reaction. Which didn't come, she just nodded and handed him his shirt.

"Did you already know that?" He pressed on.

Rukia nodded again, "For how long?" He asked, still pressing for answers. Rukia stepped into her body and brushed off her clothes.

"It happened when she gave you her powers, silly!" Said a voice from behind them.

"YOU!" They both yelled in unison while pointing at the spirt. Her brown hair in pigtails with wings on her back, they looked like they were from a child's angel Halloween costume. Ichigo turned their heads to look at each other, both had bewildered expressions on their face. They both looked back at the girl, who was staring off into space.

"When she gave you her powers, your soul ribbons are forever tied together. I call it fate" The girl said before vanishing.

"I hate it when she does that..." They both said once again in unison. Rukia just stared at Ichigo, her eyes were sapphire...a sign of sadness. He stared back, his deep amber eyes boring holes into her; staring down at her very soul. Then the tension was released when Rukia let out a giggle; Ichigo just stared at her. All sadness gone from her eyes, the violets were replaced with amusement.

"What are the odds that we both know the same spirit!" Rukia said as she pocketed the soul necklace. Ichigo chuckled, "Yeah" he responded.

"Now! Let's go back home!" Rukia announced as she marched in the direction of his house. "Home?" Ichigo repeated dumbly, before he followed her. Ichigo grinned as Rukia walked next to him, he wondered if he could get her to sleep over at the little party his father was having.

_Rukia rested her head on his back as he carried her home. "I'm sorry" She whispered in his ear. "Don't worry about it." Ichigo replied as he walked. Carrying the petite shinigami was an easy task and after all, she hurt her leg in that hollow fight._

_He would rather carry her then be late and face his fathers' crazy antics. "You'll be able to climb up to my room?" He asked her as he set her down. _

"_Yeah. Don't worry about me, dope" She responded, Rukia jumped with ease onto the lower roof and climbed into his window. Ichigo smirked as he walked inside, greeted by a flying kick._

"_Welcome home Ichigo!" Isshin yelled. _

"Welcome home, Rukia" Ichigo said as he watched her climb back up into his window. She stuck her head out and yelled down to him; "You know, me climbing really wasn't necessary." Ichigo just shrugged in response, the truth was...he just wanted to see her climb up there again so he could remember those little things. Yes, his family knew and liked Rukia. Yes, there was no need for her to climb up and go through his window again. But, it was those little things like that...that tied their red ribbons together.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..–..-.-.--.

"Rukia-Chan! So nice to see you!" Isshin yelled happily, he seemed completely oblivious to the fact that Rukia just walked out of Ichigos' room.

"So? Will you make it to the little get-together?" Isshin asked with puppy eyes. Rukia smiled and nodded, Isshin bear hugged his third daughter.

_This...feels nice. Being here, with Ichigos' family. _Rukia was dragged by Yuzu, who was wearing a blue hoodie with a purple turtle on the front, a long jean skirt, and brown sandals. _Over the years...I've realized that like Ichigo, they have a place in my heart that can never be filled by anyone else._

"See Rukia-Chan? I made it all by myself!" Yuzu announced as she held up a drawing. Rukia smiled as she took the paper. _One orange scowling bunny hugging a white bunny with purple eyes..._"It's beautiful Yuzu" Rukia complimented and the young girl giggled.

"It's you and Ichi-nii!" She said as Ichigo walked around the corner, Rukia tried to hide the pink tinge that came to her cheeks. Ichigo peered over her shoulder.

"Bunnies? You're turning into Rukia." Ichigo commented, _It's Rukia and I..._

Yuzu giggled and skipped downstairs to make dinner, leaving her brother and Rukia to stand in the hallway. "My sister is a better artist then you." Ichigo said with a grin, knowing he'd get a response from the petite woman in front of him.

She scoffed, spun around and glared at him, "You can't even hold a pencil, let alone draw" She spat back.

"Wanna bet?" Ichigo retorted as he crossed his arms infront of his chest.

"You're on!" Rukia said confidently and she ran into Yuzu/Karins' room, bringing out two sketch books.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ichigo and Rukia sat at the dinner table, both absorbed in their drawings. Ichigo really couldn't think of anything to draw, so he did the first thing that came to mind. The red soul ribbons that belonged to him and Rukia, he would draw them just as he saw them today. The larger one wrapped tightly around the smaller one, protecting it and keeping it close.

Rukia smiled, she was a true artist. She drew, with much difficulty, herself getting a piggy back from Ichigo. At the top she wrote "These aren't easy times." then at the bottom she wrote "Good friends are hard to find"

Rukia ran her finger back and forth over the words to create a faded effect.

"You done yet?" She asked the carrot top sitting in front of her.

"Yuzu! Old man! Karin! Come here!" Ichigo called out, they had decided that the family would be the judge on who could draw the best.

Both the said artists placed their drawings on the table, Rukia looked at Ichigos' and met his eyes. "Nice" She said, trying her best to hide the happiness swelling in her chest. Why was she so happy? It was just a drawing...but...it had a special meaning. It was symbolism, they were bonded.

"Er...thanks" Ichigo replied, he was unsure how to respond to her compliment and the fact that she drew a picture of them together. She was smiling in the picture as he carried her, he wasn't scowling but instead looking at her with a small smile. She was wearing flip-flops and a dress, he had on jeans and a T-shirt. He couldn't insult the picture because it was...amazing.

"Wow Rukia-Chan! I never knew you were this good!" Yuzu said, over excited as always.

"Hmm...Ichigo, I want to show you something later" Isshin muttered to his son while Yuzu was gushing over the picture.

"Rukia won. Hands down." Karin said with a smirk towards her shinigami friend.

"_I see them...I can't do anything, like you and Ichigo. I want to help!" Karin said one day to Rukia during the time that Ichigo had disappeared. _

"_I'll help you" Rukia said without hesitation. The younger girls' eyes widened in surprise but she smiled softly._

"_Won't Ichigo be mad?" Karin asked, the shinigami just laughed._

"_I can handle him, but for now...let's keep this our secret." Rukia then shook hands with Karin._

_Now, every chance they get Rukia takes Karin out hollow-hunting and to this day, not even Ichigo knows about it._

"Alright fine! Rukia wins, I don't really care anyways" Ichigo said with a shrug, Rukia eyed him and picked up his drawing.

"Can I keep it?" Rukia asked, causing six pairs of eyes to stare at her. Two amber eyes were wide with shock.

"Uh...yeah sure. Whatever" Ichigo answered as he tried to hide the blush coming to his cheeks and the shock of Rukia asking something like that.

"You love Ichi-nii, don't you?" Yuzu suddenly said, causing Rukias' jaw to drop. She loved Yuzu as a sister, but sometimes she would say the wrong things at the wrong time. It didn't help that a certain pair of amber eyes were staring at her with the same expression. Rukia had to answer just like how she answered when asked if she liked Ichigo at school.

"Ichigo and I are just really good friends!" Rukia said with her 'school girl' smile, she got a disappointed 'Oh' from Yuzu. Rukia had a feeling that Yuzu wanted to plan a wedding or something, oh god, that would be insane. Not to mention Nii-sama and his over protectiveness, on top of that Isshin would invite half of the living world and all of the 13 protection squads.

Violet-blue eyes met with amber-brown ones but quickly darted away from each other.

.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

"C'mon Rukia-Chan. You can help me in the kitchen!" Yuzu said as she dragged the raven haired girl away from the television. It was boring anyway, just news of explosion and crashes that both Rukia and Ichigo knew to be hollow attacks.

"Ichigo!" Isshin called out, Ichigo groaned loudly and stood up. He took his time reaching his father who was on the clinic side of the house, cleaning up.

"What?" Ichigo asked, he was startled by his fathers' serious expression. Normally he was carefree and happy...almost too happy

"That drawing you made...it reminded me of your mother and I." Isshin said, folding his hands on his lap.

"Huh?" Ichigo replied dumbly, his father grinned. Isshin closed his eyes and white ribbons surrounded the pair, along with two red ones tied together. Ichigos' eyes focused on the ribbons in his fathers' hands.

"Our ribbons were like that...only her ribbon was white, and mine red. Even though your mother is gone, her ribbon is still tied to mine." Isshin said as he held the ribbons in his hand. He stared at the tied ribbons for a long time, then looked at the bonded red ones.

"Ribbons are not like string, Ichigo. They cannot break, they can fray just a little, but never break." Isshin said releasing his and Masakis' ribbons from his hand.

"So...Rukia and I are--" Ichigo began, "Soul mates" His father finished for him. Ichigo just stared at the two tied red ribbons dancing infront of him. "Soul mates..." Ichigo repeated in a whisper, the word felt so strange. He knew his father couldn't lie and he hadn't been this serious since their last visit to his mothers grave.

"Love her, Ichigo. Don't you dare let her go." Isshin said sternly, his suddenly dark aura surprised and frightened Ichigo. He could only nod his head and Isshin turned back to his happy-go-lucky self. He clasped Ichigo on the back "Remember my words and let's go get some of Rukia-Chans' and Yuzu-Chans' cookies!" He smiled and walked out of the clinic area.

.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-

"Thanks for having me over, see you all at the party" Rukia said kindly, she bowed before leaving. She didn't even get one foot away from the kurosaki house when she heard "go and walk her home!" then a crash, followed by several curse words. Before you could say 'zanbaktou' Ichigo was by her side.

"I'm walking you home" He said walking with her.

"I don't need it" She replied curtly, and he scoffed;

"I don't care, I'm doing it anyways."

"Fine" Rukia huffed and kept her eyes on the sidewalk. _I'm glad...to have you by my side, I missed it._

"The cookies you made weren't half bad for a midget who can't cook" Ichigo said with a grin. _It's nice walking with you. It feels like I've spent a lifetime with you. _Rukia rolled her eyes and hit him in the side with her elbow. Her violet gaze looked up at the orange haired shinigami, "Hey Ichigo?"

"Hmm?"

Rukias' arm snaked around his, Ichigos' eyes went wide, purely shocked at his friends' actions. He suddenly got a mental image of his and Rukias' arms linked together, she wore a pure white dress and he was in a black tuxedo, they walked down an aisle with cherry blossoms swirling around. He shook his head to clear the thought. That would _never_ happen. Why did it feel so right? Could they really be...soul mates? No. No. No. Soul society would take her away, as always and she would yell at him to live a 'normal' life, to forget her.

They walked down the sidewalk in the moons light, his arm linked with hers and for the moment...everything was perfect.

* * *

A/N: A little bit of fluff at the end. Te-he I'm amazing no?

So next chapter will be the party and guess what? You all will get a surprise!!! It will have you at the edge of your seats. Muwahah evilness!

Also the quote **"These aren't easy times, Good friends are hard to find" **was from the song "My name is love" by: -Amy Diamond

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! School starts on the 29 for me. Then a 3 day weekend. (Woot!) I'll update around then :)


	8. Rukias' Present

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! Okay so here is the big party that Isshin has been going crazy about!

The surprise...well...you'll have to wait and read now won't you?

One question: Should I pair Renji up with Tatsuki or an OC?

* * *

Rukia pouted as Orihime brushed her hair, she didn't want to dress up. She wanted to go to this party with a normal dress or maybe she'd wear jeans. It was impossible to do that with Orihime around, they went through her closet and found 'the perfect outfit'.

Rukia did like the dress, but it felt too elegant...she didn't want to be in the center of attention, in the desires of all the men there.

"Kurosaki-kun will love it..." Orihime mused as she tied Rukias' hair up, a bun resting on the top of her head with two ringlets of hair in front of her face. Tatsuki had done Rukias' make-up and she kept it simple. A light gloss on her lips, no blush, some mascara and light purple eye shadow.

"I really don't think this is all necessary..." Rukia protested, Orihime just sighed and continued to fuss with the petite girls hair. "It's perfect" Orihime announced and Rukia gratefully stood up, she admired her appearance in the mirror.

"Alright fine...maybe he'll like it" Rukia confessed and Orihime just smiled; although Rukia could of sworn she saw her friend roll her eyes.

.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.

"Ichigo, off you go! Yuzu needs those strawberries!" Isshin said, pushing his son out the door. Ichigo protested but eventually gave in when he saw his little sister give him the puppy-dog eyes look. He hated that look.

Isshin shut the door and shook his head, "I wonder if Ichigo even realizes it's his birthday" He said before helping with the decorations.

"That idiot is too smitten to even remember his own name." Karin replied as she helped tape small blue balloons around the railing to the stairs. Isshin chuckled, "Mhmm." was his only reply as he hung the words "Happy Birthday Ichigo!" across the wall. Rukias' idea for a surprise party was really genius. Urahara would be here soon to activate his new invention that would hide the reitsu of all the soul society members who were coming.(even if they would be in their gigai).

"Well, speak of the devil" Isshin laughed as Urahara came in with Yoruichi by his side.

"Here's the little device!" Urahara announced, holding a blue circular object about the size of a quarter. He placed it under the doormat and a blue light surrounded the house for half a second; "All set!" Urahara smiled, his stripped hat hiding his blue eyes. Isshin smiled and looked at Yoruichi, her purple hair was long and down to her shoulders. She wore tight jeans with a black tank top, Isshin found it funny to see her looking like a super model next to the humble shopkeeper. "Still dying your hair, Urahara?" Isshin joked, Urahara took out his fan and hid his smile. "I don't have any gray hair...old man" He replied with a snicker.

"Boys"Yoruichi said crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. Yuzu skipped downstairs in her soft pink dress, her hair down with two dragon fly barrettes holding the hair away from her face. "Hello Urahara-san!" Yuzu greeted with a bow. Karin followed soon after, Her hair in a messy ponytail, camouflage baggy jeans, sneakers, and a white tanktop. "Balloons are up in Ichigos' room now too" She said casually, giving a slight nod to the guests arrival.

"Such beautiful children you have!" Urahara said with twinkling blue eyes. Isshin smiled proudly; "I know! The apple doesn't fall far from the tree! Masaki would be so proud to see them all look so much like–" Isshin began, only to be cut off by Yoruichi.

"They must not get their looks from you, Kurosaki"

The father of Ichigo fell down dramatically weeping; "How mean!" He cried before jumping up when a knock was heard from the door.

"Come in!" Karin yelled; In came Kenpachi with Yachiru on his shoulder. The pink girl giggled loudly "Happy birthday!" She yelled, causing everyone in the room to sweat drop.

"Ichi-nii isn't here Yachiru-san" Yuzu said timidly, the pink haired girls' eyes widened but she shrugged. Kenpachi looked very well dressed for the occasion. He wore a jean jacket with a red shirt underneath, jeans, a wallet chain and black boots; while Yachiru had on a yellow and orange stripped dress with green sandals.

"Kenny brought Ichi-san a gift!" Yachiru pulled out a box decorated with bright neon blue paper and a large red bow. Yuzu took the gift carefully from Yachirus' hands and placed it on a nearby table.

"Speaking of gifts" Isshin remarked, placing his hands on his hips and giving the death glare to Urahara. The humble shop keeper smiled " I already gave him my gift" He said simply, everyone in the room stared with skeptic eyes.

"The gift of LOVE!!!" Urahara danced around the room; repeatedly saying how he 'hooked up' Rukia and Ichigo together in the very beginning.

"Idiot" Yoruichi rolled her golden eyes once more and grabbed her husband by the back of the shirt, "Remind me why I married you..." She asked with a playful edge to her voice.

"'cause I'm a great lover" Urahara replied with a smirk, Yoruichi chuckled and let the man go.

"Come in!" Karin yelled once more; she seemed to be the only one who heard the damn door knock. In came in Renji, Tatsuki, Ishida, Orihime and Chad.

"Look who we found!!" Yelled Orihime as she pushed the gentle giant into the kurosaki household. Uryu fixed his tie and glasses, his wife was bouncing with joy...her black strapless dress compliment Orihimes' 'features'. Uryu blushed and looked away, his eye caught Tatsuki and Renji chatting.

"I could kick your ass in an arm wrestling match!" Tatsuki announced holding her arm up in the air. Renji huffed and crossed his arms; "Yeah right" The red head replied.

Tatsuki fixed her form-fitting maroon sweater and brushed off her jeans, like she was getting ready for a fight. Renji took off the black suit coat, rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt (why the hell did he dress so nicely? Oh yeah...Rukia and Tatsuki threatened to kill him if he didn't)

"You are on!" Renji yelled, the two took their seats at the table and his hand gripped hers.

"Orihime! You look so lovely my dear!!" Matsumoto said as she examined Orihime, out of coincidence they were wearing the same outfit. "Thanks Matsumoto-san!" Orihime blushed at the compliment. "Matsumoto, you're so blind. Aren't you mad that you two wore the same outfit?" Hitsugaya asked, the blue tie on his white dress shirt hung loosely. Matsumoto patted Orihimes' head and smiled. "Not at all!" She said as the white haired boy just rolled his eyes.

Isshin looked around, "Is that everyone?" He asked, scanning the room. Tatsuki and Renji still arm wrestling, Matsumoto, Hitsugaya, Orihime and Uryu all together talking, Urahara in the corner with Yoruichi whispering...something, Kenpachi and Yachiru completely engrossed in the news paper funnies...Yuzu and Karin were sitting on the floor blowing up balloons. "Alright! Ichigo will be back soon! Hide!" Isshin announced. The shinigami, Kurosaki family and friends all hid...badly.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.

Kenpachis' hair stuck out from behind the couch, Renji and Tatsuki were under the table; still arm wrestling. Urahara and Yoruichi hid behind the curtains, Yachiru was sitting on the ceiling fan, Isshin hid behind a potted plant and his two daughters were behind the TV. Uryu, Orihime, Matsumoto and Hitsugaya all managed to hide underneath the table that had Ichigos' presents on it. Chad was standing in a corner with a magazine infront of his face...(how clever)

"Sorry I'm late." Rukia said walking in, "Hide quick!" Isshin replied behind the plant, Rukia raised an eyebrow and before she was half way down the hall when the door re-opened. In came the birthday shinigami.

"SURPRISE!" everyone jumped out, causing a plant to fall over, the ceiling fan to break, Renji and Tatsuki stood up and hit their heads on the table, Matsumotos' breasts knocked over one of Ichigos' presents and Rukia just jumped.

"Happy birthday." She said softly to the gaping orange-haired man.

He was lost for words, she dressed up...for his birthday. Her raven hair was up in a bun, two ringlets hanging down infront of her face, the dress dipped down showing off her back and a slit went up the side to the thigh. She wore heels! Two sliver stilettos and she even wore makeup. Her lips looked...kissable.

Ichigo shook his head quickly, the mental image of Rukia half-way turned around, the slit up her side were Ichigo could easily side his hand up and...No! No! He wouldn't think about that...

"Thanks." Ichigo replied dumbly, that's all he could say, why the hell did she have to look so god damn stunning?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.

_Rukia awoke, "Happy birthday." She grumbled before rolling on top of the orange haired adult._

"_Thanks." He replied, he was 18 now. School would start soon and then he'd be off to college._

"_Where's my gift" He asked poking the girl on his chest. She stirred and looked up; He couldn't picture a more beautiful face. Even with her hair messy and eyes half open, she was a goddess._

_Rukia smiled, she leaned forward and kissed Ichigos' jaw, the followed along his jaw and onto his neck._

"_I. Didn't. Get. You. Anything. Sorry." She said in between kisses, Ichigo turned red as she followed along her trail and her lips lingered over his._

"_Forgive me?" She said with batting eyelashes. Ichigo kissed her and smiled when he broke the kiss._

"_Yup."_

.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-

"Happy birthday!" Isshin yelled holding up a giant sign (that came out of nowhere) that read.

_Happy Birthday Strawberry_! Ichigo figured that was Rukias' idea.

"Thanks old man, I'm surprised you organized all this..." Ichigo said crossing his arms while he sat at the table with one of those stupid party hats on. Yuzu insisted that he wore one, or she would cry.

"Rukia did actually..." Isshin said pointing the petite girls' direction. Ichigo allowed himself to stare at her more then a second necessary, she was talking to Chad with an already drunk Matsumoto clinging to her shoulder.

"I'll have to thank her..." Ichigo said to himself.

"PRESENT TIME!" yelled an extremely hyper pink haired girl who some how ended up on Ichigos' head in two seconds flat.

"Y-yeah!!" Yelled Matsumoto while she raised her fist in the air. Ichigo grunted, "Isn't it cake first?" He said casually.

"Yachiru ate it all" Kenpachi commented, showing Ichigo the plate. Yuzu pouted and gave a look to Yachiru. The pink haired girl was happily bouncing on Ichigos' head.

"Alright fine!" Ichigo raised his arms up in defeat, "Presents."

"This is from your old man" Isshin said handing Ichigo a small box wrapped rather badly with red paper. Ichigo tore the paper off and wished he didn't...

"Condoms!" Isshin announced, Ichigo turned red and dropped the box. Renji was laughing his ass off, while the other shinigami raised their eyebrows.

"What's a 'condom?'" Matsumoto whispered to Hitsugaya, he shook his head.

"Next please." Ichigo grumbled as a pink box was handed to him.

"That's from me Ichi-nii!" Yuzu said happily as she sat on the other table swinging her legs back and forth. Ichigo smiled at his baby sister and opened the gift; it was a white knitted sweater. Ichigo could tell Yuzu worked really hard on this, even if he'd only wear it once.

"Thanks" Ichigo said as his little sister jumped up and hugged her brother tightly. Ichigo was handed a neon blue box. "That's from me and Kenny!" Yachiru yelled, now she was on Kenpachis shoulder, playing with the bells on his spikes. Ichigo opened the gift and his face went pale. Inside the empty was a slip of paper that read:

"_When is our next re-match?" -Kenpachi_

Ichigo gave a nervous laugh to the 11th division captain, who smiled evilly. "This one is from Tatsuki" Isshin said handing Ichigo a small box. He opened it and turned red, inside was a pair of diamond earrings with a note: _"Give them to Rukia...or else."_ Ichigo looked at Tatsuki, who smirked. He quickly closed the velvet box and put it in his pocket.

"Did she propose to you or something?" Renji asked with a raised eyebrow; Ichigo laughed and shook his head. "This is from Karin" Isshin said handing him a orange package. Ichigo opened the gift and laughed; "Thanks" he said to his sister. She gave him photo album with pictures already in it. Karin smiled and Isshin passed him the next gift. "From Matsumoto and Hitsugaya" Isshin said hading Ichigo the pure white gift with a black bow (which Yachiru stole and put in Kenpachis' hair). The box was long, Ichigo opened it and found a sword; a normal one. "For training without your zanpaktou." Hitsugaya commented and Ichigo replied with a thanks.

_When am I getting Rukias' present?_

"From Chad." Isshin said handing Ichigo a wide purple dotted gift with a pink bow, Yachiru stole it and put it in Kenpachis' hair once more. Ichigo opened the box, Chad gave him a floral pink shirt; like the ones he has. Ichigo raised and eyebrow at his longtime friend; who remained silent but looked like he was holding back laughter. "From Orihime and Uryu" Isshin said giving the normal sized box to Ichigo, it was fine sake resting in tissue paper. Isshin handed the last gift to Ichigo, "Last one, from Renji." Ichigo did a double take. Was it really the last one? What about Rukias'? Ichigo tore the green and blue paper off the box and inside several CDs, Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Smooth Jazz? Romantic love tunes? What the hell are you trying to say Renji?" Ichigo asked with a bewildered expression. Renji laughed and the others joined in; "It's the junk I found at Uraharas' shop." Renji replied and Ichigo just rolled his eyes.

"Let's dance!" Yachiru yelled grabbing one of the CDs and throwing it at the TV. She blinked and looked at everyone else...who just stared at her. "Um...right..." Ichigo said standing up, taking off the ridiculous party hat. Isshin grabbed one of the CDs and placed it in the radio, it was an upbeat song and Yachiru dragged Kenpachi to the middle of the living room were she danced around him. Ichigo resisted the urge to laugh, he'd loose the ability to have kids if Kenpachi caught him laughing. Tatsuki was back to arm wrestling Renji. Urahara was attempting to dirty dance with Yoruichi. Yuzu was cleaning up, Karin was being forced to dance around in a circle with Ichigos' father. Matsumoto was clinging onto Hitsugaya and begging him for a dance with her slurred words. He looked annoyed...but slightly amused. Uryu and Orihime were slow dancing, which didn't make much sense to Ichigo.

He felt a light tap on his shoulder, "hm?" He turned around to see Chad.

"She's outside." Chad said stoically, as always. Ichigo raised an eyebrow and then he realized that Chad was talking about Rukia. "Thanks" Ichigo said with a nod before he went unnoticed into the backyard, where he did find Rukia. _'She looks like an angel...no...no...it's over between us. She made that clear years ago...we could never...ever...be together.'_ Ichigo thought as he walked up to her.

Her back faced him, he could see her scars slightly paler then her skin, they stood out in the full moons' light and she leaned against the small fence that surrounded the deck. He stood next to her, she didn't even flinch.

"No present?" He said jokingly, that got a smirk out of her. Rukia shook her head, "I couldn't think of what to get you..." She replied keeping her gaze on the night sky.

"Can I say something?" Ichigo asked, that got her to turn and look at him.

"You need permission?" She raised an eyebrow at her orange haired friend who smiled sheepishly.

"You look amazingly beautiful, words can't describe it..." Ichigo said, avoiding her gaze and the blush that was coming with it.

"I'm glad you like it." Rukia said casually, she kept her eyes locked on him...the violets traveled from his strong jaw, to neck, shoulders, chest, biceps, forearms and...she wouldn't let her eyes go past his stomach they darted back up to his face only to see that he was looking at her the same way.

"See something you like?" He joked with a light chuckle. Rukia felt her cheeks tinge pink and she looked away. _'Say yes. Say yes. Do it. Do it.'_

"You're so full of yourself" Rukia retorted with a smirk. _'Coward.'_

Rukia turned back to look at him only to find that his face was only an inch from hers, their lips almost...almost...touching. The tips of their noses brushed against one another, the violets and ambers couldn't look away from each other. They both ignored the blush on their cheeks.

'_We really couldn't ever be together...'_ Ichigo thought, his hands slowly moving up and resting on her slim shoulders.

'_We really were together though...so it's not impossible._' Rukia thought before leaning in closer, just a bit more and she would be kissing...him.

'_Can we try again?'_ Ichigo gulped, sure he kissed Rukia before but why was this different? Was it because...he didn't come and rescue her? Was it because it was such a long time? Does it matter?

'_I believe in second chances..._' Rukia slowly moved her hands and rested them on his strong chest, she could feel his muscles through the fabric of his shirt. He was still built like a god...

Ichigo pulled her in by her shoulders, pulling her as close as she could be...

They kissed.

Their lips moved up against one another, as if trained. She felt her body heat rise, her heart race, the butterflies in her stomach danced widely. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, he wanted her to melt into him. They weren't close enough, this wasn't good enough...he wanted to be with her...forever. Rukias' hands wrapped around him, she rubbed his back and clutched him to her. She loved the feel of his body against hers, her fingers slid over his spine and shoulder blades. They broke apart for a half second and their lips met again. He wasn't going to loose her again...

' _I swear...if you leave, I'm coming to rescue you'_ Ichigo thought as he felt her smooth lips dance with his.

'_I love you. Why can't I tell you that?'_ Rukia thought as she pressed her body against his, she wished they could be just one person, one soul, one heart. Their lips broke apart again, two years of not kissing each other felt like one-hundred and these two kisses felt like they lasted forever.

Rukia pressed her forehead against his, "I missed you." She whispered, Ichigo smirked and kissed her softly once more. "Mhmm, I know" He said before she kissed him again, her tongue twisting around in his mouth as they both fought for domination. Rukias' eyes suddenly shot open and Ichigo broke the kiss.

"Who's reitsu is that?" He asked looking around, he didn't know it...but Rukia did. _Not him..._Rukia begged in her mind,_ anyone but him._ Ichigo looked and Rukia and she shook her head.

"Let's go inside..." Ichigo said taking Rukia by the arm, he didn't like this reitsu it gave him a sick feeling in his stomach.

"Ichigo, do you forgive me?" Rukia asked batting her eyelashes, Ichigo looked at her and smirked. She could let her worries go for a little while, the reitsu was far away...she wanted to enjoy this day, it was Ichigos' birthday and she wasn't about to worry him.

"Rukia, you can forget to get me birthday presents for the next 10 years." Ichigo answered as they walked by inside.

* * *

A/N: Evilness! Guess whose reitsu that was?? Hmmm...well what did you all think of that amazing sexy scene with Ichigo and Rukia?

I loved doing all the descriptions, it was mostly shinigami at the party...because they are party animals!!

Remember to leave me reviews! I love you all and see you next time.


	9. Mystery Man

A/N: Woo chapter 9. (Thank you for all your reviews)

Okay so I don't want to babble and give anything away...so yeah.

* * *

**Previously...**

"_Who's reitsu is that?" He asked looking around, he didn't know it...but Rukia did. Not him...Rukia begged in her mind, anyone but him. Ichigo looked at Rukia and she shook her head_.

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia walked into the house, Yuzu and Karin had disappeared. Yachiru was busy taking out the bows that were stuck in Kenpachis' hair, the whole room was silent and the tension fell heavy in the air.

"Did you feel the reitsu?" Matsumoto asked, her speech wasn't even slurred, it was calm and collected just like the white haired boy next to her. Both Ichigo and Rukia nodded their heads. Rukia lightly squeezed his arm as if telling him 'I'm here.'

Renji chuckled, "That's surprising, you two must of been goin' at it outside 'cause your reitsus' were blazing like crazy!" Renji threw his arms up into the air "I thought you were gonna break Uraharas' little reitsu toy over there!" Rukia threw the nearest object at Renji (which happened to be a plastic fork).Both Ichigo and Rukia had a bright pink to their cheeks.

Hitsugaya cleared his throat and everyone looked at him. "The reitsu was a criminal, a murder, in soul society." He said clearly. Orihime gasped, Ishidas' eyes went wide behind his glasses, Urahara waved his fan infront of his face, the other shinigami looked bored as if this was old news and Ichigo just stared like he was hit in the face with a brick. When no one spoke, Hitsugaya continued;

"The criminal was a lower shinigami in squad 13." Hitsugaya passed a quick glance to Rukia. "He attacked mainly women. He would first beat them, you see the criminal was much stronger, he could hide his reitsu with ease and pass off as a lower class shinigami." Hitsugaya waited for the mummers of conversation to cease. Yoruichi spoke up, her voice clear and unshaken by the news.

"Urahara and I have kept close watch on this guy, when Rukia returned a few weeks ago to the living world...his reitsu disappeared" Yoruichi snapped her fingers on the word 'disappeared'. Orihime shifted uncomfortably and Ichigo stared at Rukia, who stared at Yoruichi. "He's got the same strength as Kenny! But no one is stronger that Kenny! Right Kenny?" Yachiru said, the effects of so much cake still not wearing off quite yet.

"So, how do we find him?" Ichigo asked in a low voice, for some reason he wanted this guy dead. The others passed glances and then stared at Ichigo.

"We were hoping...you had a plan" Matsumoto said playing with the sash on her uniform, Isshin came down the stairs; oddly cheery even though a criminal was on the loose.

"I got the girls to go to bed" He announced before taking a seat. Urahara cleared his throat, "I think...I can help" The humble shop keeper said pulling out a file from his robe.

Every person in the room stared, Rukia glanced up to see Ichigos' expression...he was scowling.

Urahara opened the folder and cleared his throat.

"His name is Leon, his death was at birth. He was a quick learner at the soul societys' academy and excelled in all of his classes. Leon was appointed a seat below Miss.Kuchiki in the 13th squad." Urahara coughed and looked around the room before continuing. Ichigo was staring at Rukia while she kept her eyes on the floor. Everyone else was just waiting, for more information, for more ways to take the criminal down. Yoruichi stole the folder from her husband.

"Leon was described as kind, loyal, care-free and an easy person to talk to." Yoruichi narrowed her golden eyes, "This is the nasty part" She said her eyes darting around the room.

"Come on Orihime, I don't want you to hear this" Ishida said taking his wifes' hand, who did not object, she looked pale just listening about a man who targeted and killed women. Ishida walked Orihime outside, the air was still warm and he hugged her close.

"Everything will be fine" Ishida whispered and Orihime nodded.

Yachiru yawned, "Hurry up so Kenny knows how to beat him up!" The pink haired girl raised her fist in the air enthusiastically. Hitsugaya crossed his arms with a scowl.

"It won't be easy." He growled out.

"Stop being so negative!" Matsumoto cried, glomping her captain. He grumbled some colorful words at Matsumoto before she finally got off of him. The tension in the air was lifted, if only a little. Kenpachi was even smiling, just a little. Yoruichi sighed before continuing. _I wonder what is going through Ichigos' mind._ She thought giving a glance to the orange haired boy who had his eyes glued to Rukia, as if trying to read her mind.

"Leon would charm his way into their hearts, he would find ways to connect with them easily and then when they were weak he would beat them down...physically and mentally." Yoruichi took another breath, Ichigo wrapped his arm around Rukias' waist and held her tightly to him. He wasn't going to loose her.

"Once they were weak, he would use a binding kidou, filled with so much reitsu not even a captain could get out of it...possibly Kenpachi because he has a freakish spiritual energy. Now, we only know that he would kill them, maybe even have their way with them. We don't really know...but the girls' bodies would be found bloody and broken in their respected bedrooms. He would take the time to bring them home basically, or he would dump them infront of their home...it all depends. One thing we noticed was that..." Yoruichi sighed deeply, everyone was staring and she couldn't finish the sentence. She handed the folder to Hitsugaya, who furrowed his brow before reading the line.

"He would...cut their hearts out." Hitsugaya finished, Ichigo thought he was going to break Rukia in half because he was holding her so close. Matsumoto narrowed her eyes, in deep thought. Hitsugaya stared at the folder and its' contents, hoping for more. Yachirus' eyes were wide but she said nothing, Kenpachi was talking about ways to kill the guy. Urahara had his arm around Yoruichis' shoulders. Isshin was rubbing his beard, thinking seriously about this whole ordeal. Renji was whispering something to Tatsuki, whose eyes looked glazed over...as if she were lost in her own thoughts.

Ichigo cleared his throat, "I think...we shouldn't stay together. Uraharas' place can be a safe house for Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Kenpachi and Yachiru. Renji," Ichigo looked over at the red head. "You stay with Tatsuki." Ichigo looked at Rukia and their eyes met for the first time during this whole meeting. "I'm staying with Rukia." He said firmly. The shinigami nodded in approval.

"That's it?" Isshin said with a raised eyebrow.

"We need to wait until more information is known about him." Hitsugaya said to the elder shinigami, "I think it's smart. If he attacks...we will all be in one place or close to one another for support" Hitsugaya crossed his arms across his chest.

"But we are hiding!" Kenpachi complained, Hitsugaya gave him an icy glare and Matsumoto shook her head. "We are all very, very strong. He wouldn't stand a chance if it was us against him. I know Rukia and Ichigo can take care of themselves, I'll alert soul society so we can have extra support in Ichigos' town." Matsumoto stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"So it's settled then." Yoruichi clasped her hands together and Isshin got up from the table. "I think I'll go to bed..." He said wearily, Ichigo never saw his dad look this old. Something was bugging his old man, although now was not the time to ask.

"We should get going anyway..." Urahara stood up and fixed his hat, Yoruichi by his side. He bowed to Ichigo, "Happy Birthday" He said before leaving. Renji stood up with Tatsuki, no words needed to be said as they followed the humble shop keeper and his wife out the door. Ichigo felt Orihime and Uryus' reitsu leaving the area as well.

Hitsugaya waited for Matsumoto to come out of the kitchen before leaving, he gave a curt nod to the couple. Kenpachi groaned as he stood up.

"See ya kid. Take care of Rukia. We don't want him killin' anymore" Kenpachi said before Yachiru waved enthusiastically "BYE!" she yelled as they walked out the door and it shut behind them, the house was dead silent. Ichigo sensed Chads' reitsu off in the distance, he must of left before this whole thing even started...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.

Ichigo walked down the street with Rukia, keeping her close by his side. She had said she wanted to go home and he could sleep with her if he agreed. Either way, Ichigo would of forced her to share a bed with him, he wasn't going to let her be out of his sight until this freak was killed. The air was warm and the moon high and bright against the dark blue sky. Rukia opened the door to her apartment and Ichigo made her double check the locks.

"Like a shinigami is gonna use the door...god Ichigo you are so paranoid" Rukia said as she took down her hair. Ichigo grunted in response as he laid on her bed.

"Who is he Rukia?" He asked after what seemed to be a long time because she was already dressed in a night gown sitting next to him.

"You know who he is" Rukia said rolling her eyes. Ichigo sat up on his elbows, he stared at Rukia. Her dark hair pooling onto her slim pale shoulders as she sat next to him, the light blue of her night gown contrasting with her white walls and the dark blue of night outside of her window.

"Rukia..." Ichigo gulped, she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Did he ever...hurt you?" Ichigo asked, the raven haired girl lowered her gaze and a ghost of a smile was on her lips. "No." She lied. He did hurt her, and she hated it. She wouldn't tell Ichigo, even if he saw through her lies, she would never tell him because the fool would blame himself and it was a never ending cycle.

"_Rukia! Rukia!" A young man with brown hair, the same length as Chad's only straight rather than curly. Rukia rolled her eyes._

"_Stay away from me Leon" She growled, her hand on the hilt of her sword. The man grinned but it held no warmth in was a fake smile. _

"_Aw come on Rukia. You know you love me" Leon said with a cold chuckle as he reached towards the collar of her shinigami uniform. Rukia unsheathed Shirayuki and held it at his throat._

"_Why such hostility? I thought you liked me." Leon said cooly, as his reitsu sparked. _

"_I hope you die for the things that you have done." Rukia said with bitterness. Leon laughed again, his green eyes sparkled with amusement. "But you won't tell, because if you do...I'll hunt down that boy you love so much. I will kill him. His family. His friends. Then you." Leon turned and walked away. Rukia sheathed her sword, she wished she was stronger._

He reached a hand up and placed it on her cold cheek, she leaned into the caress. "Rukia, I..." Ichigo began but he couldn't finish the sentence, the words were stuck in his throat. He fought Aizen, countless hollows and shinigami, but he was a coward when it came to confessing his feelings. Rukia shook her head lightly and placed a kiss on his palm. "We should get some sleep, it's past midnight." She said leaning over and kissing him softly on the lips. He sat up and kissed Rukia again, this time with more force. She wrapped her slender arms around his neck as he kissed her again. His thumbs looped around the straps of her night gown and pulled them down so they laid limp on her shoulders. "No." She growled, pushing away from him and fixing the straps on her nightgown. His amber eyes were smoldering, "Why not?" he said in a growl. Rukia chuckled and kissed him softly on the forehead.

She climbed under the covers of her bed, it was so fluffy, the top blanket reminded her of clouds it was big and poofy. Nii-sama only wished the best for her, Rukia thought maybe he wanted her to stay in the living world because he treated her so well. Ichigo wrapped an arm around the petite girls' waist, laying above the covers. His kissed her shoulder before sharing the pillow and nuzzling his nose into her soft hair. "Night" Rukia mumbled, Ichigo held her closer and whispered good night into her ear. Rukia turned around so she could bury her face into the soft fabric of his shirt, "Hold me close" She whispered softly and Ichigo did just that, he always wanted to protect her and if this Leon guy had Rukia so shaken up that her voice would sound like a plea, Ichigo knew he had to kill this guy and quickly.

-.-.-.-.-.--.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Oh this is just wonderful." A girl spirit pouted. "Not only did Ishida and Orihime not do their part about getting those two back together but now the stupid guy...Leon, yeah that was his name, he is messing everything up!" The girl flopped down the grass.

"Relax Rai..." Said an older boy spirit, "You've fixed worse." He said with a shrug. Rai groaned and rolled onto her stomach.

"I can't do anything!" She whined. The older boy rolled his eyes, "You know what that means, little miss play with fate." He teased, Rai only crossed her arms with another pout.

"At least they are showing their feelings but now I, their guardian angel, the girl that supposed to give these two soul mates a happy ending can't to a god damn thing about this Leon dude who is going to mess up their future!" Rai complained to her older friend. He shrugged, "You know what that means...Leon is here to cause conflict. To test the strength of their love. Things will be happy in the end..." He patted the young girl on the shoulder. Rai sighed deeply..."Haven't these two had enough conflict? God damn! I'm surprised they are still alive, and don't you dare say that they aren't alive because they are shinigami!" Rai pointed her finger at her friend.

"Things will be fine" He encouraged.

"I hope you're right" She whispered staring off into the distance.

"I am...most of the time" The boy said with a chuckle, Rai rolled her eyes and threw a rock at him.

* * *

A/N: Quick chapter, I know. I wanted to introduce the evil guy, put just a little bit of fluff and add in the spirit girl (Rai).

Also, the flash back that Rukia had was after he committed all these murders, and almost right before she left to stay in the living world for a while to see if Ichigo would show up.

Reviews are love :)


	10. What happened last night?

A/N: So, I don't have a computer right now. I've been using my grandmothers and she doesn't have Microsoft word or Word perfect. NONE OF THAT! I've been going through writing withdrawals!!

Okay so here is the next chapter of Black and White. It's kind of short.

* * *

Ichigo was running, he couldn't feel his legs but his heart was pounded against his chest. Then he heard Rukias' scream, it tore at his insides and Ichigo followed the echoing noise. Everything went white.

Ichigo was in a old hotel room, it smelt of cigars and booze. His eyes went wide, "Rukia!" He tried to yell but he had no voice. There was a man with a dark face and brown hair, holding two swords. One against Rukias' throat and the other against his two twin sisters' throats. "Yuzu! Karin!" Ichigo tried to choke out. Rukia was dressed in pure white, bruises on her arms and cheek. Yuzu and Karin had their hands behind their backs, most likely a binding kidou. They were unscathed, thank god.

"Make your choice, Kurosaki. Your love? Or Your family?" The man said with a dark chuckle, his reitsu exploded around the room.

Ichigo sat up, his eyes darted around the room, he was in Rukias' bed but the said woman was no where to be seen. Ichigo wiped the sweat from his forehead, the dream chilled him to the bone. He climbed out of bed, hearing a crash from the kitchen he rushed to see what the noise was all about. Thankfully, it was just Rukia who had dropped a plate, she was now picking up the white fragments on the tiled floor while swearing under her breath.

"Morning." Ichigo greeted, Rukia looked up and smiled,

"I thought you'd never wake up." Rukia said casually as she tossed the plates' pieces into the trash.

"Yeah…so did you leave?" Ichigo asked casually, his hand gesturing to the fact that Rukia was fully dressed in a light green summer dress. Rukia shook her head,

"I feared that if I left, you'd have a heart attack." Rukia said with a light chuckle. Ichigo grinned and wrapped his arm around the petite woman, causing her to gasp in surprise.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Rukia looked up at him, Ichigo rested his chin on the top of her head. Deep worry filled his fierce amber eyes, although Rukia couldn't see it, she knew him well enough to know something was wrong but also she knew him well enough not to ask.

"We should see Urahara and see what's going on." Ichigo said leaving her question unanswered. He felt her nod and released Rukia from the embrace, she was blushing. Rukia quickly muttered something about dishes and hurried to the sink, Ichigo chuckled under his breath. Even after all these years together or apart, she always blushed when he did something she wasn't suspecting.

October, 4 years ago.

"The trees match your hair, Ichigo." Rukia said casually as they walked along the path of the park. She had to wear a pair of jeans, a black sweater and sneakers due to the coldness, but it was strange, the air was more 'crisp' than it was cold. Her nose was slightly pink from the air, Ichigo was walking by her side (as always).

"Please, spare me." Ichigo said with a groan. The girl by his side laughed softly, soft enough for only him to hear. They walked close together to make their hands brush up against each other, but neither were crazy about public displays of affection. Their relationship was still a secret from soul society.

"Let's sit by the lake, I wanna see those weird birds!" Rukia said grabbing his hand and dragging him along.

"They're called ducks." Ichigo said rolling his eyes. Rukia shrugged and sat down on a nearby bench, her eyes were glued to a small child who was feeding the 'ducks', Yuzu said that they made 'quack' noises but Rukia heard nothing that sounded like 'quack'.

She felt an arm around her shoulders and gasped involuntarily, her eyes darted to the orange-haired shinigami next to her. The corner of his lips were tugging, he wanted to smile. Rukia relaxed and leaned up against him, he was always so warm.

"Hey Rukia?" Ichigo spoke up, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Hm?" She turned her head to look at Ichigo, he was blushing…why? Rukia didn't know.

Ichigo gulped, he fought countless hollows, achieved bankai, and he didn't have the courage to do this? He turned to face Rukia, his amber eyes locked with hers. Ichigo parted his lips slightly, he breathed in the cool air through his nose before leaning forward and placing his lips against Rukias'.

He couldn't explain it. Nor could she. Fireworks seemed to explode, the butterflies in their stomachs went wild. Her lips moved against his, she was kissing him back! Ichigo felt his face heat up, he slowly moved his hand up and rested against her cheek. They broke apart, each blushing. "Ichigo…" Rukia whispered softly, she seemed afraid to ruin the moment by speaking. "What?" He responded with a raised eyebrow, had he done something wrong?

"You taste like honey." She said averting her gaze from his, Ichigo blushed again. He mentally noted that she was blushing too, although she would never admit it. "Uh…" Ichigo tried to think of something to say, his brain was mush. He wondered if kissing Rukia was a bad idea. It was his first kiss, it wasn't like he was an expert. She caught his eyes again and smiled, if only slightly, she stood up taking his hand. "ready to go home?" She asked, Ichigo stood up and walked back home. Hand-in-hand with Rukia, and at the time, Rules and Soul society didn't exist. It was just Rukia and Ichigo.

Ichigo had dressed in the clothes his father brought him, most likely while he was sleeping. He found Rukia in the living room, she was on the floor in front of the TV. Lying on her stomach, Ichigo mentally smiled. She hadn't changed, she never would, not for him or her brother. Not for anyone and that's what truly made Ichigo crazy about Rukia, she wouldn't ever change him and she was happy or at least, she looked happy to him.

--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Renji rubbed his head, "What happened last night?" He groaned lifting his head up seeing an unfamiliar room. "Oh right, I'm at Tatsukis'…I had to explain soul society to her."

"So…Renji…right? I'm out of the loop here. What the hell is going on!" Tatsuki said slamming her fist against her table. Renji had been avoiding her questions but now she was getting violent.

"Okay, okay…" Renji said sitting back down. The girl waited, a fire still burning behind her eyes.

"Ichigo, Rukia, Matsumoto, Hitsugaya, Ichigos' father, Yaruichi, Urahara, Yoruichi, Kenpachi and myself are all shinigami. Police of the spirit and living world." Renji allowed Tatsuki to let that sink in. she nodded, waiting for him to continue. Renji too a deep breath and his eyes caught sight of the sake on the table. Tatsuki saw his gaze and poured them both a glass, he smiled briefly at her instant understanding that this was going to be a long night.

"Soul Society is heaven…and the 13 protection squads are well like the government of Soul Society. People with spirit energy, if they train it enough, can go to the academy. They train to become shinigami, some win others fail, but when they pass they go into one of the 13 squads." Renji gulped down the sake in the small bowl before continuing.

"We protect the world from hollows, souls that were attached too much to the living world and lost their heart." Renji watched Tatsuki with careful eyes.

Renji continued the story, Tatsuki rarely interrupted but asked questions while he was drinking his sake. Finally Renji finished, "That's about it. Now there's a manic on the loose and it's up to the shinigami to take care of it." Renji hadn't noticed how much Tatsuki reminded him of Rukia. Maybe that's why he was so attracted to her, he lost Rukia but to a better man for Rukia. Tatsuki smiled "Thanks for telling me." She said with slightly slurred speak.

"Well, now can I get to bed?" Renji asked with a tired yawn, the girl nodded and stood up with him. She walked around the table, her cheeks were slightly pink and Tatsuki leaned upwards to kiss Renji on the cheek. He blushed but leaned down and kissed the girl softly on the lips. She didn't back down, she kissed him back. Renji blamed the sake that they drank. Damn soul society for being such a long story. His arms wrapped around her and before Renji could said 'wait'. They were on the couch and their clothes tangled together on the floor.

Renji tried to lift his body from the couch. He looked down and saw black hair on his chest, his face turned bright red matching his hair. "I forgot about that part." Renji muttered. Tatsuki sat up, rubbing her eyes. She blushed brightly when she realized she was on a couch, with a man she only knew for 24 hours and neither had any clothes on.

"I…uh…" Renji wanted to say something, anything would work. His eyes stared up at the ceiling. Tatsuki got up, taking the blanket that was resting over their bodies with her to cover herself up. When Renji saw that she left the room he quickly rolled off the couch and searched for his clothes, dressing quickly.

"Tatsuki…you okay?" Renji called out, the said girl came out of her room wearing her karate uniform. "I'm fine…a bit hung over…but fine. You okay?" Tatsuki said picking up her clothes blushing slightly.

"Yeah, well…you want some water?" Renji asks heading towards the kitchen, Tatsuki nodded before going back into her room with her arms full of clothes.

Renji poured two glasses of water and set hers on the table. He looked out the window and tried to sense that 'Leon' guys reitsu, but to no avail. 

.-..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.

Leon flicked his cigar, its' ashes falling to the carpet. "In due time, Rukia-chan. You were the little bunny that got away, but not this time. I'll show no mercy this time." He snickered and stood up. His gigai was limp and looked like a lifeless doll on the other hotel bed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

* * *

A/N: What do you think? I wanted to put some Renji x Tatsuki in there. Sorry for the shortness.

Reviews are love and I love my reviewers.


	11. Rukias' Plan

A/N: Omg! I hope you guys don't think I'm dead! I just don't have internet at my house and the stupid internet people don't know how to fix it. GRRR!

Anyway on with the much awaited chapter of Black & White. Oh and I have 125 reviews...I want to like...jump around and dance, thank you all soooo much!

I'll have to write like an uber special chapter or something!!!

* * *

**Previously...**

Leon flicked his cigar, its' ashes falling to the carpet. "In due time, Rukia-Chan. You were the little bunny that got away, but not this time. I'll show no mercy this time." He snickered and stood up. His gigai was limp and looked like a lifeless doll on the other hotel bed.

* * *

Urahara felt his wife roll over and out of their bed. "Any plans yet?" Yoruichi asked while dressing, Urahara pushed himself up to a sitting position seeing his wife's silhouette in the darkness. He frowned, "I haven't thought of a thing." He admitted before watching her figure leave the room to answer the phone. "Let us hope the others have thought of something." Urahara muttered before plopping back down onto the warm bed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.

Tatsuki walked down the sidewalk with her 'bodyguard'. She could feel the awkward energy flowing between them, he was a...shinigami...right? She was just a human and because of Ichigo she could see Hollows. What happened last night could easily been blamed on the sake, but it wasn't just about to 'go away'.

"Tatsuki..." Renji spoke for the first time since this morning, she raised an eyebrow;

"What?" was her response. Renji nodded his head towards an empty soccer field, "This is going to sound crazy..." He began. Tatsuki waited, he was pulling something out of his pocket.

"Would you like to fight me?" Renji asked, it wasn't normal to ask someone if they wanted a fight, but he had decided that getting to know her best would be through her fighting. Tatsuki looked at the field then back at Renji.

"Your on!" She announced, she could finally let out all her frustrations, this whole shinigami business, the thing with Renji and it would be fun. Renji gave her a smirk and popped the soul pill into his mouth. Tatsuki was at first, amazed, then she helped him carry his body to under a tree.

"Normal people can't see me, it'll look like your training while I'm watching from over under the tree." Renji said, quite proud of this little idea he came up with. They stood in front of each other, Tatsuki in her karate stance while Renji standing tall and broad.. Tatsuki felt a smirk come to her features, he'd be a fun fight...that's for sure.

Tatsuki charged at Renji, throwing accurate punches that he narrowly avoided. He ducked a punch and landed a punch to her lower ribs, causing Tatsuki to stumble. Renji thought maybe he had knocked the wind out of her, he let his guard down for a second and...Tatsuki landed a round house kick to his face, Tatsukis' shoe meet Renjis' cheek...

Renji stumbled back and rubbed his now sore cheek, he'd gotten stronger blows than that but Tatsuki could really pack a punch! Tatsuki was back on the offensive, Renji on the defensive. Never once did he think about drawing out his zanbaktou, he lifted both arms to block yet another fury of punches. Does this woman ever run out of energy? He thought stopping her punch with his fist. Renji smirked, but Tatsuki wasn't about to call this fight an end because he stopped one of her punches. Tatsuki lifted her leg and her knee met with his chin, Renji let go over her fist and fell to the grass.

"I win." Tatsuki said with her hands on her hips, breathing heavily but still her confidence and power shined through like the sun.

"Yeah...yeah..." Renji grumbled, standing back up. Renji never really liked losing...one could say he was a sore loser. When Ichigo beat him in Soul Society, he trained harder because if Ichigo could almost beat Bakuaya...then so could he. As they walked back to his body, Tatsuki shoved his shoulder.

"I don't hate you." Tatsuki said before Renji entered his body, Renji looked up for a brief moment and saw that she had a smirk on her lips.

"I figured letting you win would help." Renji said as he stood up, Tatsuki felt a nerve pulse on her head.

"Wadda mean letting me win?!" She demanded, holding her fist up threateningly. Renji narrowed his eyes.

"You actually think...I'm that easy to beat? I didn't even pull out my sword!" Renji said with a glare towards Tatsuki, but the light in his eyes was surely amusement. Tatsuki punched him in the stomach, "Shut up." She growled before walking off, Renji followed a few paces behind.

At least that strange awkwardness was gone...

.–.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.

Ichigo sat down next to Rukia, she sat up rather than lying on her stomach. "You haven't felt anything…have you?" Ichigo asked; Rukia shook her head.

_I've thought of a plan Ichigo…but…you'd never let me go through with it._

Ichigo sighed, he rested his cheek on top of Rukias' head. He could smell the strawberry shampoo that she used, he wondered if she did that on purpose or if it was some weird habit.

The phone rang loudly in the other room.

"I'll get it." Rukia said, getting up. Ichigo watched her leave; _Why are you on your guard again? _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Matsumoto sighed and hung up the phone, "Rukia has a plan." She said turning to face Hitsugaya, Urahara, Yoruichi, Kenpachi and Yaruichi.

"What's the plan?" Hitsugaya asked while crossing his arms, Matsumoto looked conflicted…like she didn't want to tell him or anyone.

"We can't tell Ichigo." She said sitting down.

"Why not?" They all said in unison. Matsumoto played with a strand of her strawberry blonde hair. "It'll ruin her plan…now just listen." Matsumoto cleared her throat and sat up a little straighter.

"She wants to be bait, for Leon. He wants to kill her…that's why he came to the human world. Rukia said for this plan to work, everything must be done correctly…and she also said…that she might die" Matsumoto finished, her eyes staring at the table.

"Rukia-Chan…no…" Yaruichi said in a whisper.

"We can't go through with this." Yoruichi said sternly, Urahara nodded in agreement. Kenpachi was grinding his teeth "I just wanna kill this scum bag!" He yelled slamming his fist onto the table. Hitsugaya was deep in thought…

"We have to do it." He said finally; all eyes stared at the captain. Matsumoto shook her head. "Listen, if Leon is after Rukia…he'll come. I say we have a big meeting with everyone, including Ichigo, but we'll just have to be careful on what we say." Hitsugaya stood up.

"Kenpachi and Yaruichi will return to soul society, give them a full detailed report about what is going on. I'll get the gate open by morning." He said looking at the pink haired girl and the large 11th squad captain. His eyes moved to Urahara;

"You tell the others about the meeting." Hitsugaya then looked at Matsumoto; "Tell me everything Rukia said." Matsumoto let out a gust of air and Hitsugaya sat back down.

"Rukia is going to find a way to loose Ichigo while shopping tomorrow. Leon will surely come after her while she's alone. We'll follow behind wherever he takes her, then when we have a pin point on where Leons' hideout is…we'll go in and take him on. 6 against one is pretty good odds, if we can get Chad to help to…then that'll make 7 of us." Matsumoto counted on her fingers.

"Why does Rukia think she's gonna die then?" Kenpachi asked, "Yeah why?" Yaruichi piped in.

"She…told me that his zanbaktou has three different attacks. One is to put the victim into a deep sleep, the other two are highly fatal." Matsumoto narrowed her eyes, if only they knew more about the criminal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.

Rukia came back into the living room, her face looked weary and her eyes kept darting from place to place. "I'll protect you." Ichigo said softly, Rukia managed a smile.

_Ichigo…the plan is already in motion…stop being the hero._

"I know." was her answer as she sat back down on the floor with him. Ichigo wrapped his arm around her shoulders. _I swear…I swear I'll protect you Rukia._

The news on the TV made Rukias' heart race:

"**Three young women found, their bodies found in their homes…their hearts cut out. Is there some sick twisted serial killer on the loose in Karakura town? Stay tuned"**

Ichigos' arm tightened around Rukia, _if only there was another way._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The young spirit girl used all her strength to tighten Ichigo and Rukias' soul ribbons, but to no avail. She then tried to weaken Leons' spiritual pressure, but failed at that because he kept it hidden.

"I'm going to have to…" Rai began.

"Don't even think about it!" Her friend yelled, Rais' eyes were sad…

"I have to." She answered…"Edward…It's the only way I can save Rukias' life."

"No! You heard the two sisters of fate! They told you to stop messing around and that Rukia _must_ die." Edward said grabbing onto Rai's shoulders, staring her dead straight in the eye.

"The future isn't set in stone. I will perform the forbidden ritual, I will save Rukia…" Rai said shaking free from her friends' grasp.

"Your soul will be sent into oblivion! You'll turn into a hollow!" Edward yelled, his eyes filled with fury. Rai smiled, "If that does happen…can I eat your soul?" Rai asked, tilting her head to the side.

"You're hopeless." Edward groaned, he turned around and disappeared. Rai's smile vanished as he left, "It's the only way." She whispered softly before disappearing.

* * *

A/N: YAY suspense!! Dun! Dun! Dun!

Will Rukia die?

Will the guardian angel be able to save her and Ichigo?

Reviews are like…more than love! Woot!

(Also, I'm thinking...one of the chapters will be a lemon. Not the next one, but I'll give you a heads up when I decide which chappie will have it.)


	12. Fate is cruel

A/N: Chapter 12 of Black and White!

It's short because I'm saving all the good stuff for lucky number 13. XD

Read, Enjoy and post a review

Also, thank you all for your honesty, some people will tell me flat out that they don't like the chapter, and that helps me develop into a better writer.

(Oh, the two songs that inspired the next few chapters were "My Last Breath" By Evanessence, and "Listen to your heart" by DHT.)

* * *

_**Christmas Eve, 3 years ago: (Rukia and Ichigo are 17)**_

_Rukia helped Yuzu take the Christmas cookies out from the oven. They had some dude on them with a white beard and funny hat. When Rukia first saw them she asked if that was supposed to be Yamoto, the captain of all the squads. The headman in soul society, Ichigo laughed when she said that and told her it was Santa. Ichigo tried to explain this whole Christmas thing but Rukia still couldn't understand why an old man would break into peoples' houses and leave toys for children. She had even suggested that Santa was lost spirit and that Ichigo should flash step to the North Pole, perform a soul burial before he turns into a hollow._

_Ichigo just chuckled and told her not to think about it. After 2 years of this Christmas stuff, Rukia understood it and loved celebrating it with Ichigos' family. Only this Christmas was just a tad different…_

"_Ichigo! Door!" Isshin yelled while hanging the ornaments onto the large spruce in the corner of their living room._

"_I got it…" Ichigo grumbled, Rukia heard the door open and Ichigo growl something she couldn't hear._

"_Ichigo? Who is it?" Rukia asked, walking down the hall and seeing who was standing in the doorway._

"_Nii-sama!" Rukia gasped, Ichigo had stepped to the side but kept his hand on the door to hold it open or maybe shut it in Bakugayas face. _

"_Rukia, you are needed in soul society, the captain of the thirteenth squad, Ukitake wishes to speak with you. We leave now." He said, with no emotion and a cold expression on his face. _

"_No." Rukia answered, causing Bakugyayas' eyes to widen with surprise._

"_Excuse me? This could be a life changing meeting Rukia." Her Nii-sama answered, but Rukia stood her ground and placed her hands on her hips._

"_I don't want to change my life, Ukitake will have to postpone the meeting." Rukia retorted before turning on her heel and storming back off into the kitchen. Standing up to her brother, could easily make her end up on the streets and next time when Rukia wishes to come back to the living world he might not want her to. She heard the door shut and Ichigo walk into the kitchen with a smug smile on his face,_

"_I'm glad you're staying." Was all he said and needed to say, Rukia gave him a crooked smile._

"_Me too." _

_The Christmas that followed, Rukia was in Soul society and Ichigo was visiting his family, but it seemed that every five minutes, Ichigos' head would turn to the door expecting Rukia to walk in. _

_The Christmas after that, Ichigo didn't come and visit, he said he had too much work and needed to study but Rukia did show up. She helped make cookies and exchanged presents, but her eyes would always trail to the doorway waiting for Ichigo to walk in and yell "I'm home." _

.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-

Urahara sighed, Ishida and Orihime had already arrived, Kenpachi and Yaruichi had left this morning to report to soul society, Matsumoto and Hitsugaya were going over the plan on what to tell Ichigo and Chad didn't answer his phone; _The more we have, the more chances that Rukia won't die. _Urahara noted as his wife, Yoruichi walked into the room.

"Orihime, you understand that we can't tell Kurosaki of the plan. Rukia doesn't want him to know." Ishida explained for Orihime who was still asking to have Kurosaki know the plan so he could help.

"But…" Orihime protested, Ishida shook his head and she sighed in defeat, her gray eyes looking downwards.

-. -. -. -. -. -. --. -. -. -. -. -. -.

Rukia waited for Ichigo, lost within her own thoughts. _There is a chance, that Leon won't kill me. There is a chance that the others will arrive without being detected and be able to arrest him. On the other hand, there is a chance that I will die, for even shinigami can die. Kaien did…his wife…her squad…not even shinigami are immortal. _

Rukia felt a handclasp onto her shoulder, "Let's go." Ichigo said looking at the petite woman who did not meet his eyes, she nodded and led the way to Uraharas' shop.

As they walked, Rukia could feel his worried eyes burning into her back. _There is a chance that the others will not make it in time and Leon will get away. I was his superior, I know more about him then anyone else, I know the three forms of his zanpaktou. I know his weakness and his strengths but I can't tell the others. They will underestimate him, believe that they know everything now and risk their lives._

_If I live, I want amber eyes to be the last thing I see._

-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Welcome Rukia, welcome Ichigo. You're just in time." Urahara said as they walked into the store, taking their seats at the table.

"So, what's the plan?" Ichigo asked crossing his arms. Urahara looked at Hitsugaya who nodded, his eyes scanning across everyone's face.

_Rukia…her eyes are burning with remorse._

_Ishida…he looks doubtful._

_Orihime…she looks sad but is forcing a smile._

_Matsumoto…she isn't even looking at me, she's focusing on the table._

_Ichigo…he looks like he's ready to rip the guys' throat out. What is it with human emotions?_

"Here's the plan…Ichigo will go out shopping with Rukia. It'll look normal, but you guys have to split up. Ichigo will meet up with Ishida, Tatsuki and Orihime at the flower shop on the corner while Rukia takes the back way to get to the café where she will meet up with Urahara and Yoruichi. Matsumoto, Renji and I will be on the city top roofs, in shinigami form of course, keeping a birds eye view on everything." Hitsugaya announced the plan and got a mummer of responses.

"Sounds good." Ishida replied and Orihime nodded her head with the fake smile on her face.

Ichigo gave a glance to Rukia, "How will this get Leon?" he asked before looking back at Hitsugaya. The white-haired man just shook his head, "We have news from a source that Leon will be at the cigar shop a few blocks from the flower shop and just one block away from the café." Hitsugaya answered and everyone nodded. Rukia smiled at Orihime who gave her friend a genuine 'It'll be OK' smile.

"Speaking of Renji…where the hell is he?" Rukia asked looking around and right on cue,

Renji and Tatsuki walked in, everyone's head turned. "Way to be late." Ichigo said with a smirk.

"Shut up, Tatsuki had a tournament at her dojo." Renji retorted, before sitting down with the others. Hitsugaya sighed, "Okay Renji, this is the plan…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

(Later that night at the Urahara shop)

Rukia stood outside, staring up at the black blanket in the sky with diamonds scattered across it, the moon stood bright in the darkness."Rukia…did you tell him? Do you tell him that you loved him?" Tatsuki asked from behind the small shinigami.

"No."

"Oh…is it true? Urahara pulled Renji and I away and told us that…you might die." Tatsuki asked strolling up the stand next to Rukia with her hands in her pockets of her jeans.

"Yes Tatsuki, it's true. That's why Ichigo can't know what really will happen because he'd rather die then loose me." Rukia answered, Ichigo and I are truly alike…I would of died for Kaien rather than loose him. Now, the same rule applies, I'd rather die then loose Ichigo. I'm quite selfish aren't I?

"yeah, sounds like him…Rukia, you and Renji are like best friends right?" Tatsuki asked, changing the subject. Rukia nodded and turned her head halfway to look at Tatsuki,

"Why do you ask?" Rukia questioned with a raised brow.

"He's cool…I was just wondering if it was possible for a shinigami and a human…to…well…never mind." Tatsuki looked at the ground, the blush starting to form on her cheeks.

"Its possible…only thing is, Shinigami don't age as fast as humans do." Rukia said looking back up at the sky.

"Could I become a shinigami?" Tatsuki asked shuffling her feet in the dirt, Rukia smiled,

"You must like Renji a lot." Rukia said and Tatsuki quickly went back to her tough-tom boy side.

"I do not!" Tatsuki yelled with her fist raised and nerve pulsing on her forehead, "He's not even a thought on my mind! It was just a curious question!" Rukia shook her head in disbelief.

"Whatever you say." Rukia muttered watching as Tatsuki stormed off, pretending to be angry.

-..--.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-..-.--.-.-.

Isshin was helping clean Ichigos' room, "What a mess! He sleeps in here for one day! Masaki would be so ashamed!" Isshin began to sob uncontrollably. Yuzu laughed nervously and continued to clean out Ichigos' dresser.

"Hey dad, I found a note…it's from Rukia-Chan." Yuzu said holding out the piece of paper, Isshin suddenly stopped crying and took the paper from Yuzus' hand.

"This is 2 years old, why did Ichigo keep…oh…" Isshin began before he fully read the letter. "That explains why he was so upset."

**June 31st**

**Dear Ichigo,**

**School is over…you are probably wondering why I left the graduation party early. ****Ichigo…I got a call from soul society, I have to go back. I'd much rather stay here with you and your family…just know that…Ichigo…I love you. I understand if you don't feel the same way…and even if you loved me too, I want you to live a normal life.**

**No hollows.**

**No shinigami.**

**No Rukia.**

**It's over Ichigo and it was fun. I'll keep the memories locked in my heart, but you're place is in the living world and mine is in soul society. Those two worlds should never mix and we were foolish to try. **

**Goodbye, ****Rukia**

Isshin smoothed the folded letter and handed to Yuzu, who didn't understand the whole Hollow, soul society, shinigami thing but she got the message. Yuzu began to tear up,

"Why dad? Why did Rukia have to return to this soul society place?" Yuzus' tears fell from her brown eyes and Isshin hugged his daughter.

"Fate can be cruel Yuzu-Chan." He said softly,

"But…Ichi-Nii loved her so…so…he…loved her too!" Yuzu cried, "I know it…I….I know it."

Isshin smoothed out her hair, "How did you know?"

"The…way he looked…he looked…at Rukia-Chan…it was the same way…you…you…looked at mommy!" Yuzu cried harder onto her fathers' shoulder. Isshins' eyes became soft and he hushed Yuzu, she hadn't cried since Ichigo left for college. She promised Ichigo while he boarded the plane that she would never ever cry again. Isshin looked at the letter and frowned, why did soul society need Rukia back? They had plenty of shinigami, this wasn't right…something was missing.

Rukia had come back though. A month after Ichigo left for college in August, she had visited his family, got herself an apartment and visited at least every week. Then she disappeared again, and didn't return until last years Christmas. She visited whenever she got the chance and told Isshin that she was busy running back and forth from Soul Society to the living world. Question is, why was she going back and forth? She was the shinigami stationed here, none of any of this made sense.

Was someone forcing Rukia to go back?

Was she looking for someone or something?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.--.-.-..--.-.-..-.-.-.--.

Rukia climbed into one of the beds next to Orihime and Matsumoto. Tatsuki was on her far left, Urahara with much pestering of his wife, gave all the guys one room and all the girls one room. Matsumoto clicked off the light and wished all the girls in the room a good night before climbing into her own bed. Rukia could hear Orihimes' slow soft breathing, Tatsuki was muttering in her sleep and Matsumoto had her hands behind her head, staring up at the ceiling.

"You're gonna go through with this?" She whispered to Rukia.

"Yes."

"Can I ask something?"

"….sure…"

"Why is he after you?"

"Because, I was the only one...he didn't get a chance to kill."

"What?" Matsumoto asked, a slight edge in her voice.

"He kills women he finds attractive, I was someone he found attractive and yet every time he tried to kill me physically or break me down mentally, he never could. He would catch me alone and try to seduce me, or use his zanpaktou to threaten me…it never worked…" Rukia said, closing her eyes slowly.

"It worked one time." Matsumoto murmured, causing Rukias' eyes to open with surprise, the raven-haired girl turned her head to look at the strawberry blonde woman next to her.

"I saw you, walking back to the 13th squad…I saw him attack you and shove you up against a wall, his hand covered your mouth. Immediately I ran towards you, he said something about love and I could see the tears in your eyes. He raised up his sword but…"

"You were the one who yelled…and he ran off…" Rukia finished and she could see Matsumoto nod in the darkness.

"You ran off too…I decided not to follow you but for my curiosity…what did he say?" Matsumoto said before yawning.

"He told me that Ichigo didn't love me. That happened last month…I think." Rukia then rolled on her side, her back to Matsumoto.

"Ah…well…goodnight Rukia-san." Matsumoto said before closing her eyes. _So Leon wants to kill Rukia because she got away and he knows her weakness, Ichigo. That's why Ichigo can't be in the plan…because Leon will use Ichigo against her or vise versa. Rukia…Why must fate be so cruel to you?_

_

* * *

_

A/N: What did you guys think?

Reviews are love. Hopefully this wasn't too confusing (I was confused writing it) XD.

Poor Yuzu she's so emotional. I hope you guys enjoyed it!!


	13. Goodbye my love

A/N: This was one of the hardest chapters to write, I kept adding things and taking away things then putting it back. So without further ranting, "Goodbye my love." Chapter 13.

* * *

**Previously,**

"Ah…well…goodnight Rukia-san." Matsumoto said before closing her eyes. _So Leon wants to kill Rukia because she got away and he knows her weakness, Ichigo. That's why Ichigo can't be in the plan…because Leon will use Ichigo against her or vise versa. Rukia…Why must fate be so cruel to you?_

* * *

As the others were outside waiting Rukia grasped the soul necklace, "This is the only way…" Her shinigami form appeared and her gigai was limp on the floor. Rukia took off her shinigami robes and changed into a jean skirt and a white blouse. She dragged her gigai into a nearby storage closet. Now that Rukia was in her shinigami form, she could much easier sneak off and no humans would see her if she was dragged of either. Rukia placed her sword next to the gigai, "My apologizes, Shirayuki." Rukia said looking at her sword, she could hear Shirayukis' protesting in the back of her head.

"Everyone ready?" Urahara asked as the group stood outside the shop, everyone nodded and Ishida took Orihimes' in his. Ichigo gave Rukia a worried glance but she kept her violet orbs on the ground.

"Let's go." Hitsugaya said as Renji and Matsumoto jumped into the air, both landing perfectly on the roof and flash stepping to their destination.

"See you at the café, Rukia-Chan!" Urahara said with a wave as he followed Yoruichi. Tatsuki nodded to Ishida and Orihime, "We'll be heading off too." She said the trio disappeared down the road. Rukia finally looked up to see Ichigo eyeing her, he was scowling but his eyes held concern.

"C'mon Ichigo." Rukia said turning her back to him, the orange-haired man had no other choice but to follow the petite girl.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

It seemed that someone had pushed the fast forward button, Rukia couldn't even remember reaching the center of town. She had broken apart from Ichigo and took the back way to reach the café. Rukia stopped when she felt a reitsu spike for a brief moment.

"All alone? How dangerous…" said a dark voice that seemed to have came from the shadows of a nearby ally. Rukia felt her heart race, her muscles tensed as the shadowed figure came into view.

"Leon…" Rukia spoke in a steady voice, she was not afraid as she glared into the eyes of her enemy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.

Ichigo briskly walked once Rukia had left his side, saw Tatsuki and the others up head, Ichigo sped up his walk. He bumped into people but they only stared at him, the scowl on his face and burning of his eyes kept people quiet. _Rukia…why can't I feel your reitsu? Can you hide it that well? _The trio looked concerned,

"Ichigo…Rukia tricked us." Ishida explained Ichigo felt like he was punched in the stomach.

"Wh-what?" He choked out so far everything was going according to plan, Rukia had left his side and was taking the back streets to reach the café, then they would all meet up at the store and ambush Leon before he was able to hurt Rukia. Ishida pushed his glasses up on his nose and cleared his throat.

"We got a call from Jinta, he found Rukias' gigai in the one of the storage closets. Rukia had no intentions of meeting up with Urahara and Yoruichi, she hid her reitsu much easier in her shinigami form and must of taken a different route. Also, Jinta is bringing over a note he found in Rukias' pocket…" Ishida said, wrapping one arm around Orihime who looked close to tears.

"I can't believe this!" Tatsuki said, slamming her fist into the wall beside her causing one lookers to stare. Ichigo was silent, his head bowed and a shadow casting over his eyes.

_Rukia…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Urahara shut his phone, "That Kuchiki…" He muttered shaking his head, Yoruichi closed her eyes. "I should have guessed she would of done something like that." She said with wisdom in her voice. Urahara sat down on a nearby bench, rubbing his chin his blue eyes caught sight of red hair running down the street.

"Jinta." Urahara noted as the form got closer, Jinta skidded to a stop holding up the note he found while breathing heavily. His red hair was messy and stuck out in different directions. "Urahara-san…" Jinta breathed as his boss took the note from his hand.

"Hmm…" Urahara mused as Yoruichi looked over her husbands shoulder, her expression was serious.

**Rukia,**

**I will spare your friends' lives, do not make any plans…if you do simply double cross your friends and go by your own plans. All I want is your blood splattered on the floor, if your friends' get in the way…I will make you watch them die by my hands. Your choice…I'll be seeing you soon.**

**Dorobou anna Haatos **(thief of hearts)

"Thief of hearts? How clever…Jinta please take this to Kurosaki and the others." Urahara said handing the young boy the note.

"Yes Urahara-san!" Jinta said running off. _Good thing he plays baseball, if he didn't he would of keeled over by now._

"Rukia took her own path in order to protect her friends….noble but foolish." Yoruichi said crossing her arms across the dark blue fabric of her dress.

"I believe young Rukia thinks one life is better than nine." Urahara said getting to his feet, brushing off his shirt. He took Yoruichis' arm with his and they walked along the sidewalk towards the others.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.

Rukia followed Leon down the ally way, "Just up ahead, my little bunny." He said with a dark chuckle. Rukias' face showed nothing but her eyes were sad, she could see an abandoned wear house just up ahead.

"How cliché." Rukia commented as she walked behind Leon. The man chuckled and ran his hand through his dark brown hair, "I couldn't help myself, Rukia-sensei. Cliché is sort of my thing…" He said glancing back at the small woman following him. Rukia didn't reply, she just nodded

"I remember when we first met, don't you Rukia-sensei?" He said one hand on the hilt of his zanpaktou, his shinigami attire ruffled in the wind.

"I remember." Rukia answered…

**( 2 years ago )**

_"Leon…reporting for duty, Kuchiki-sensei." Said Leon, looking as he did now in the present only his dark hair was shorter and his eyes didn't hold the coldness that they do now. Rukia sighed mentally, this was the urgent reason she had to leave the living world? The reason why she most likely broke Ichigos' heart just to meet this new shinigami? What was Yamamoto babbling about this guy was a dark cloud looming over soul society?_

"_Ah, welcome to the thirteenth squad. You may call me Rukia." Rukia said with a slight bow to the new shinigami._

"_Oh, thank you Kuchiki…I mean Rukia-sensei." Leon said with a bow of the head. Rukia looked at the paper on her desk, "You can release your zanpaktou…impressive. What is its' skill?" Rukia asked picking up a quill, preparing to write on the paper._

"_I've only tried it once or twice before…but it basically knocks out my opponents." Leon explained, Rukia only nodded._

"_Leon, I take several trips to the living world. I have duties there as well as here, so since you are my subordinate…you will have to keep watch on things when I'm gone." Rukia said gathering her things._

"_Are you leaving now?" Leon asked, his bright green eyes sparkling with interest. Rukia nodded, "I have to see if a friend of mine is there…or if my friend left already to go live his life." Rukia explained, Leon nodded and opened the door for Rukia._

"_How long has it been since you've seen your friend?…if you don't mind me asking." Leon asked before she left._

"_About a month…" Rukia answered before she left, it was her duty to keep an eye on this new kid mainly because Yamamoto was worried that his presence would cause trouble. She wondered if she was being reckless, leaving a new shinigami fresh out of the academy by himself all so she could see Ichigo and check up on him. She'd figured she would get a place in the living world and check in weekly…maybe even experience that Christmas thing again. Rukia would never admit the only reason why she came to the living world was to search or see Ichigo. Even if it was going against orders about staying in soul society to keep an eye on Leon, after all there where plenty of shinigami to keep an eye on him for her._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ichigo felt anger boiling up in his chest, "We have to find her. Everyone split up and search! Find Rukia NOW!" Ichigo yelled as he stormed off, the group just started at the fuming strawberry.

"Well you heard him! Let's go!" Tatsuki said rushing off the opposite way, Urahara sighed and followed Yaruichi into a nearby ally way.

Rukia…I don't know what I would do if you died…you're wandering around in shinigami form only dressed like a normal person and it's not like we could ask people where you went because they wouldn't be able to see you.

Ichigo stormed through the crowd, his thoughts his only companion as his heart raced searching for her reitsu.

_Rukia…you can't die because if you do…I don't what I would do with myself…stop being so selfless, stop worrying about others and take value in your own life…your life is worth risking others, including mine!_

"Ichigo!" yelled a voice from a nearby ally way, he turned to see the spirit girl.

"Ichigo this way! I can sense Rukias' reitsu!" Yelled the spirit girl, Ichigo darted down the street and followed the girl who was wearing a bright red dress with a blue ribbon in her hair.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked as they ran, the girl rolled her eyes.

"My name is Rai, I'm yours and Rukias' guardian angel. Now hurry the hell up!" Rai said as she ran ahead of Ichigo, who quickly caught up.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.

Rukia looked around the old building, "Rukia-sensei…I noticed something, every time I released my zanpaktou and used her first form, I could never knock you out…I wonder why…" Leon said as he sheathed his sword.

"I'm stronger then you, that's why." Rukia said crossing her arms, Leon just chuckled with amusement.

" Cry, Kanashimi…" Leon said as he released his zanpaktou, the sword turned a glowing shade of purple and silver smoke surrounded the blade the covered the floor with a soft fog.

[Note: Kanashimi means sadness, sorrow, or grief

Rukia stood tall, the first release of his zanpaktou did not affect her. Possibly it was because she had strength and confidence that his other victims did not have. Leon raised his sword, "Would you like to see her second release? It's quite beautiful…Kanashimi extends and goes straight to the heart…with her special smoke lining, once the blade hits the heart it fails causing the victim to die instantly…then the smoke wraps around the heart and pulls it out for me." Leon explained with a cruel smile on his face, his green eyes were dark and burning. "My hands never get dirty." He added casually.

"The third release of your zanpaktou is?" Rukia had to ask, if she were about to die, Leon wouldn't grudge any information from her would he?

"Ah the third…Kanashimi rarely has to do it…since her second is so deadly…but it brings back the dead, using the smoke to create the image of the deceased…it's fun to use if I'm in a battle and don't want to kill the person." Leon explained, raising his zanpaktou. He brought it down and the blade extended, at lighting speed…heading straight for Rukias' heart.

_I love you Ichigo. Always have, always will…_

Blood splattered on the dirty floor of the building.

* * *

A/N: Review please I know, I'm evil with the cliffhangers, and if you have any questions, comments, or concerns please state them in your review. 


	14. Give him strength

A/N: The long awaited chapter 14. I know I've been evil with cliffhangers but guys and girls there will only be a few more chapters until this story is over.

So sad! I don't want it to end…but all good things must come to an end.

* * *

**Previously…**

_I love you Ichigo. Always have, always will…_

_Blood splattered on the dirty floor of the building._

_

* * *

_

Rukia opened her eyes at some point she must of shut them and the pain that she expected was not there. Instead a young man with light brown hair was standing in front of her shaking form.

"EDWARD!" a girls' voice screamed as a nearby wall was destroyed, the said girl was wearing a bright red dress and Rukia could see the tears in her eyes. Behind the girl, who Rukia had just noticed was the spirit girl, was Ichigo who was running towards her.

"What a lovely reunion…damnit strawberry…must you ruin my fun?" Leon said as he drew back his sword, the young man known as Edward fell into the arms of the girl.

"Ed…ward…Edward…don't…" The girl cried as Edwards' head rested in her lap, Rukia could see the dark crimson stain on his white shirt, she was aware of Ichigo who was hugging her but her violet eyes could not tear away from the spirit girl and her friend.

"Rukia…Rukia?" Ichigo said in a concerned voice, he lightly shook the petite girl.

"Who…is that?" Rukia asked not moving, not blinking just staring.

"That's Rai…the guardian angel spirit we always run into. She led me here…" Ichigo answered her question and Rukia could feel needles of ice pinning into her heart.

_That is why I was so ready for death…to give up my life for my friends…it was because somewhere deep within my heart…I knew someone would save me but why did it have to be this innocent man? Someone I've never met was willing to throw himself in front of a sword to save my life. I'm a horrible person…_Rukia thought; she finally looked away and looked up at Ichigo whose eyes were soft.

"Rai…" Edward said reaching up and stroking the girls face with his fingertips. "I love you." He whispered and Rai cried harder. The whole room froze, everything turned black and white and Edward could only see Rai, Rai could only see Edward.

"Don't say that! You're not going to die! I won't let you!" Rai screamed through her tears, Edward seemed to have chuckled "You could have just said I love you too." He said with a smile in his voice.

"Why Edward? Why?" Rai said as he wiped her tears with his thumb. Rai took his hand and pressed his palm up against her cheek as she closed her brown eyes to lean into his caress.

"I'd do anything…**anything**…to make you happy Rai. Making sure Ichigo and Rukia have their happy ending without you selling your soul would have made you happy right?" He said closing his eyes.

"No! It wouldn't have! You risking yourself for me is the stupidest idea in the whole planet! Edward…a life without you in it is worse then one-thousand deaths." Rai said the tears falling on to Edwards pale face.

"If I become a hollow…can I devour your soul?" Edward asked opening one eye, Rai laughed softly, her voice already horse from crying.

"Edward…" Rai whispered bowing her head, "I love you too…" Edward seemed to have smiled and his eyes closed once more. "I'll lend you my strength…" He said softly and Rai nodded wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

Edward was glowing his body floated away into thousands of blue petals and they surrounded Rai. The petals landed on her soft brown hair, arms, legs and red dress before melting into her body, the young girl was smiling as she stood up. All the color faded back into the building and the world became unfrozen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.--.-..-.--.-.--.-.-.-.-.-

"Ready to kick some ass, Ichigo?" Rai said turning to face the couple that hadn't moved, Rukias' eyes were wide as Ichigo broke away from her. Ichigo nodded and Rai raised her palm, the blue cherry blossoms spun around Ichigo and he was suddenly in shinigami form. Ichigo placed his hand on the hilt of Zangetsu, the metal was comforting to have and Zangetsu seemed happy to be fighting once more.

"Rukia…this is for your own good." Rai said with a scowl, she crouched down and with her finger drew a complex design that looked like kanji and algebra combined. Rukia gasped, she couldn't move! She tried but it seemed that some type of binding kidou had been placed upon her but it was way more powerful then she imagined. She tried to build up her spiritual energy to break it but was frozen solid and her violet orbs could only watch as Ichigo walked towards Leon. _Don't die Ichigo…please…_

Rai stood next to Rukia and the young girls' spiritual energy had created a barrier around the two. "Don't worry Rukia-Chan…he won't die." Rai said with a smile as Ichigo unwrapped Zangetsu.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.--.-.-.-.-.-

**(November, 3 years ago)**

_Rukia was visiting Byakuya although it wasn't much of a visit since he was locked up in his office. Rukia sighed looking out the mansions balcony, this place was more a temporary home she enjoyed living and being with Ichigo. Everything was so perfect, the fool had even managed to kiss her she was surprised that it had suddenly become a common thing. Rukia blushed Ichigo had the guts to kiss her quickly before she left for soul society. Rukia touched her lips softly, kissing was such a strange thing. It brought out emotions Rukia didn't even know she had._

"_Is this love?…" Rukia wondered aloud as she stared at the large estates garden. _

"_Kuchiki-san! Byakuya would like to see you now!" A maid said as she rushed to Rukias' side._

"_Oh…thank you" Rukia said as the maid bowed and Rukia walked along the hallway to her brothers' office._

_She opened the door halfway, "You wanted to see me Nii-sama?" she asked,_

"_Yes, come in Rukia." Byakuya said signing a paper on his desk. Rukia opened the door fully and stepped into the room. Byakuya looked up as Rukia took a seat, he set down his pen and narrowed his eyes._

"_Rukia…I have gotten reports of you and Ichigo being together a lot in the human world. Is there anything going on?" Byakuya asked with an intimating tone._

"_No…I am the official shinigami of Ichigos' town and I often run into him." Rukia answered with a distant voice, it was more detached then her voice when she spoke with anyone else. Renji joked and called it her Byakuya voice._

"_Ah…I see…" Byakuya said closing his eyes for a brief moment. Rukia waited and she could have sworn she saw Byakuya smile for a half a second._

"_Rukia…I will give you this advice. Love is a dangerous thing, when I fell in love with Hisana I broke my clans' rules but in the five years Hisana and myself had together…I could of never been happier." Byakuya said and Rukia nodded slowly._

"_Sickness took Hisana away from me…what you do in your personal life is none of my business but Rukia be careful…loving someone is dangerous because they can be taken from you in a blink of an eye." Byakuya said standing up, his intimidating air was suddenly gone and Rukia had to blink several times before she realized that Byakuya was smiling._

"_Thank you Nii-sama" Rukia said with a bow as she stood, Byakuya reached out and patted Rukia on the head._

"_Hisana would be proud." He said before walking off, Rukia lowered her eyes and smiled slightly._

.-.-.-.--..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rukia felt Rais' arm go around her shoulders, "give him strength Rukia-Chan!" Rai said with a smile although her eyes were red from crying and her cheeks still tear-stained. Rukia closed her eyes, _You can do it Ichigo…_she thought pouring her heart into her words.

* * *

A/N: Not really a cliffhanger right? Well the long awaited battle of Leon and Ichigo will be in the next chapter and I was sad writing this. I really didn't want to hurt anyone but I had to do it for the story to keep moving. Poor Rai and Edward, my little characters. 

So, you all know what to do to make my smile. :) hit that review button!


	15. Final Battle

A/N: Chapter 15, wow…time just flies by huh? Okay well no rambling just here is the long awaited battle of Leon and Ichigo.

Who will win?

(The song I listened to while writing this was "Until the day I die" and then near the end of the Chapter I listened to "Ending Theme" from final fantasy X.)

* * *

**Previously:**

_Rukia felt Rais' arm go around her shoulders, "give him strength Rukia-Chan!" Rai said with a smile although her eyes were red from crying and her cheeks still tear-stained. Rukia closed her eyes, 'you can do it Ichigo'…she thought pouring her heart into her words._

**_

* * *

_**

"So you're the guy who keeps trying to hurt Rukia…" Ichigo said, his reitsu exploding around the room. Leon laughs and raises his sword,

"No chit-chatting Kurosaki. My blade thirsts for your blood" Leon said with another dark chuckle.

Ichigo growls, "Bankai!"

The room was filled with Ichigos' strong reitsu, dust flew around and Rukia had to shield her eyes by closing them since she couldn't move her arm. Ichigo stood tall clutching to Zangetsu…_ 'Ready…old man?'_ Ichigo thought as he looked at the black blade. Leon rushed at Ichigo; Ichigo stopped his blows with ease constantly moving and flash stepping around Leon.

Leon was a worthy adversary but his zanpaktou could really do nothing against Ichigos' sword since the fog couldn't knock out Ichigo but Leon had another option.

Leon did a back flip and landed on his feet in a crouching position, he raised his zanpaktou… "Scream with sorrow, Kanashimi!" Leon yelled, the silver fog surrounding the where house sparkled and circled around Leon.

"What the hell is he…?" Ichigo mumbled as he landed in front of Rukia, he could hear her soft pleads, wanting Ichigo to stop fighting, begging him to run away.

"Please…Ichigo…stop…" Rukia whispered as she stared at the orange mop of hair in front of her, she hated watching him fight. She knew he could do it, she knew he could win but that didn't mean it didn't tear her heart into pieces watching him get wounded and knowing that she could do nothing about it.

"Rukia…trust me." Ichigo said as he looked back at the petite woman, Rukias' eyes went wide but they weren't looking at Ichigo they were looking at the fog and what it had created. Ichigo followed her gaze,

"Mom?" Ichigo said with his mouth a gape.

"Kaien-dono?" Rukia gasped she tried to reach out to her sensei but the stupid binding kidou Rai placed on her was too powerful.

The fog had created two people, two people that were lost forever in the sands of time, two people that had changed Ichigo and Rukias' lives.

Leon laughed, "Masaki Kurosaki…Kaien Shiba…" Leon said introducing the two souls. Rukia didn't know how it happened but she started moving, walking towards Ichigo, she heard Rai say something but didn't even look back. Rukia grabbed onto Ichigos' arm, her eyes never moving from her previous mentor, Ichigo stared at Rukia.

"Ich-Ichigo…this is like that battle…the grand fisher…d-don't…let him…fool…you." Rukia said clutching the fabric of his sleeve she felt like she was going to faint, but something within her was boiling, how could Leon create these puppets…he truly was heartless.

" Oy! Hey Rukia!" Kaien said with a lopsided grin and a wave, Rukia froze she closed her eyes tightly praying that Kaien would just disappear.

"Kaien…go away…" Rukia mumbled softly, she could already feel the lump forming in her throat and the bitter tears that were threatening to spill over.

"Ichigo! My…little boy…you've grown so much!" Masaki said with a smile, Ichigo wanted to embrace Rukia who was shaking at his side, but she had a death grip on one of his arms and the other was holding onto Zangetsu.

_I cannot protect you without holding a sword,_

_I cannot embrace you while holding a sword._

Leon laughed "No witty comment? No vulgar slang? If you're just going to stand there have no choice but to attack!" Leon said before charging at Ichigo, in one swift moment Ichigo was in the air the sound of clashing metal echoed through the air. Then the splatter of blood landed in front of Rukia by her feet, she already knew whose blood it was before the orange-haired man landed next to her breathing heavy before jumping back into the air to resume the fight, his shoulder bled but he wouldn't give up.

'_Ichigo…I'm not going to just stand here and watch…'_ Rukia thought before she took a step forward, "Rai…let me help…" Rukia said turning her head slightly to the side to see the young girl.

"…Rukia…" Rai spoke softly, she closed her eyes and a single blue cherry blossom appeared and landed on Rukias' shoulder the flower petal turned into dust and Rukia blinked…she was in her shinigami uniform. Rukia placed her hand on the hilt of Sode no Shirayuki, it was comforting to have her by her side once more. Rukia flash stepped and appeared behind Leon, with one quick stroke of her sword the cold metal ran across Leons' back while he was trying to defend from Ichigos' attacks.

Rukia landed gracefully on the dirty floor, Leon let out a curse; "Rukia! Two against one is hardly fair! Kaien…please help out." Leon said with a cruel smile before attacking Ichigo. Rukia turned around to see her mentor, Kaien with his sword pointed at Rukia. Ichigo tried to focus on the battle at hand with Leon, he found out the pattern…it was attack, attack, defend, attack and then Leon would try to unleash a fury of attacks using flash steps.

"Rukia! Be careful!" Ichigo yelled before Leon stabbed him in the stomach and tossed him into the wall of the building,

"Fool! Focus on your own fight!" Rukia screamed before blocking Kaiens' attack. Rukia jumped backwards, "Mae…Sode no Shirayuki!" Rukia said releasing her sword.

'_Rukia…you have it in you my darling…'_ Rukia heard an icy voice in the back of her mind, "Shirayuki?" Rukia whispered and Kaien took the advantage of Rukia being stunned and stabbed her in the chest, then just swung widely cutting her collar bone, arms, stomach until she crumpled down the ground. "Rukia!" She heard Ichigos' voice before everything faded into black.

"You bastard!" Ichigo yelled, his anger a whole new fire to his strength, he flash stepped and appeared behind Kaien and in one quick motion of Zangetsu, Kaiens' upper body fell to the ground, Ichigo had sliced the man clean in half. Kaien seemed to sparkle before he dissolved and became silver smoke once more. "Masaki…" Leon said and Ichigo froze as his own mother walked towards him, picking up Kaiens' sword.

"My little boy…" She said holding the sword up, Ichigo couldn't fight his own mother even if it was just the fog and just an illusion, that didn't matter…it was his _mother._

---.-----.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_"Where am I?…Am I dead?" Rukia said looking around, there was a blue sky and a light snow covered the ground. She saw images flash in the sky, memories…she saw her old friends, her Nii-sama, Isshin, Kaien, Yuzu, Orihime, Karin and Ichigo was the brightest of her memories that flashed in the sky._

"_Rukia-Chan…" said the icy voice from before, Rukia spun around and saw a woman wearing a long white gown her dark black hair swirled around her pale skin, and Rukia could only see her face for brief moments before the think hair covered it once more._

"_Where am I?" Rukia repeated to the woman in front of her, the woman laughed musically and held out her hand._

"_This is your world…Rukia-Chan…you have the strength…call it out…" The woman said before Rukia took her hand, Rukia felt light headed and her world spun around in a blur_

"_Our strength is one…Rukia-Chan!" the woman said._

.-.-.-.-.---.-.-.--.----.

Rukias' eyes fluttered open, she could see Ichigo blocking attacks from Masaki while Leon was laughing at the sidelines, _'I'm not dead…'_ Rukia thought as she stood up, her legs wobbled but she felt cold invisible hands steady her. _'Ichigo…'_

"Rukia! You're alive!" Ichigo shouted before he defended another attack from his mother.

Rukia looked at Leon and growled, she held out her sword…_ 'Our strength is one…Shirayuki…'_ She thought with a small smile before yelling…

"Bankai!" A pure white reitsu exploded around Rukia and she could feel her strength explode, when the dust cleared Rukia was walking towards Leon with a deadly look in her eyes. Her eyes had turned a bright blue, her shinigami uniform was no longer she now wore a pure white kimono that stopped above her knees with a blue obi sash around her waist and white lace ballet shoes.

"Rukia…You-how? How did you achieve Bankai!?" Leon stuttered as he watched his previous mentor walk towards him.

Ichigo stared at Rukia, _'She looks beautiful…_' he thought quietly…_ 'Why isn't mom attacking me?'_ Ichigo suddenly realized, his mother was staring at Rukia.

"You love her a lot…don't you…?" Masaki said with a smile, Ichigo felt his breath constrict in his throat. "m-mom?" he spoke quietly like his voice would scare her away or something. The clash of metal made Ichigo look away from his mom, Rukia was fighting Leon, and she moved quickly leaving not even dust in her path. When Ichigo looked back at the illusion of his mother she was gone, "Take good care of her…my baby boy…" Masakis' voice rang in Ichigos' ears. He saw the fog sparkle, Kaiens' sword through the mist…his mother didn't want to hurt him so she used the sword…

'_Wow…I guess Leons' zanpaktou couldn't keep control of Masaki because of her love for Ichigo…'_ Rai thought as she watched, she couldn't do anything…her powers were weak now she used it when she turned gave Rukia her shinigami form. Rai clutched her heart, _'don't die…okay?'_

Ichigo ran to Rukia and blocked Leons' attack by pushing her out of the way, "Ichigo!" Rukia gasped before blocking another of Leons' attacks. Leon didn't seem to mind fighting two on one, he was laughing madly his green eyes sparkling with amusement.

Rukia flash stepped she didn't even feel anything as the cold metal of the blade ran across her stomach, Ichigo took the moment while Leon attack Rukia to jump up and slash downwards, severing Leons' arm off.

As the three landed back down onto the ground, Leon dropped his zanpaktou and clutched his shoulder, "Rukia…it's not over…" Leon said with a chuckle.

"Yes…it is…" Rukia said, her hand reached out and grasped onto Ichigos' the said boy gave Rukia a questioning look. "Shirayuki…final dance." Rukia said closing her eyes.

'_Ichigo…call me out…our strength is one…'_ Ichigo heard old man Zangetsu say in the back of his mind.

"Zangetsu…you know what to do…" Ichigo said closing his eyes, his grip on Rukias' hand tightened for a brief second.

Zangetsu and Shirayuki materialized behind Leon, "It's over…" Shirayuki hissed taking Leons' shoulder, Zangetsu took the opposite shoulder and nodded towards his partner.

"No! No! No!" Leon begged before he faded away not leaving behind a black butterfly, just simply disappearing. Shirayuki nodded to Zangetsu, she turned into a swirl of snowflakes and floated back into Rukias' heart while Zangetsu turned into a black cape and floated into Ichigos' heart.

Rukia opened one eye, "He's gone…I wonder where they sent him…" She said before opening the second eye, Ichigo looked over at Rukia he tugged at her arm and pulled him towards her. Ichigo dropped Zangetsu and embraced Rukia tightly, "I thought…I was going to loose you." Ichigo said resting his chin on the top of her head. Rukia let go of Shirayuki and wrapped her slim arms around his stomach, she didn't care if his wounds bled onto her all she cared about was that he was safe, she was safe and Leon was gone…forever.

"Ichigo" Rukia said softly resting her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat, she didn't have to say anything else.

_When the storm ended, _

_The calm came soon after. _

Renji ran through the ally ways, he saw a familiar head of dark hair and hugged Tatsuki from behind, "The battle is over…" He whispered, Tatsuki gasped at the embrace but she nodded. "How do you know?" she whispered softly, Renji smiled "He's reitsu is gone…"Tatsuki smiled and placed her hands on top of his arms. "Thank goodness…"

_Spreading sunlight and warmth,_

_Even though the land was destroyed._

"Orihime!" Ishida shouted as he found his wife who was sitting on a bench with her hands covering her face. He sat down next to her and placed his arm around her,"What's wrong…" He asked with concern, Orihime lifted her face from her hands and wiped away the tears. "I'm so happy!" She said with a smile, "Rukia is safe! I know it…" Orihime said hugging Ishida who smiled and kissed her forehead.

_As long as he had her,_

_As long as she had him…_

Rai smiled as Edwards' spirit appeared before her, "Ready to finally rest in peace?" He asked with a crooked grin. Rai smiled and took his hand, she faded away and purple petals swirled around the blue…almost like they were dancing…the petals danced around in a circle.

_No matter how many storms came their way…_

_The calm would always come right after._

Rukia closed her eyes, content at the sound of his heart beating steadily. She opened her violet eyes and looked up at Ichigo. "I…" She began but Ichigos' lips captured her own before she could say another word. When he did break apart she smiled,

"I love you, Rukia." Ichigo said the scowl gone from his features, he wore the grin that he had when he saved her. It wasn't the cocky battle grin, it was the smile he wore only for Rukia.

"Ichigo…" Rukia said softly her eyes sparkling, "I…love you too…" She said before leaning up to kiss him once more, the purple and blue petals swirled and danced around the two before sparkling and floating out the window, Rukia could swear she heard Rais' laughter when she broke apart the kiss.

* * *

A/N: It's not over yet! I have to tie up all the loose ends, what did you guys think of Rukias' Bankai? I made it up and wish Kubo-sensei would have her achieve Bankai in the series. 

The first quote about the sword, ( c ) Kubo Tite,

The second little poem was by ME! So no stealing! ( c ) DeadlyBeauty23

Ah well…I hope you enjoyed reading it!!! I think I'll have one or two chapters to finish the story, the ending chapter will be known as "Epilogue" so…I'm gonna go cry in a corner now because I don't want this to end.

For all you faithful reviewers…I just want to say that I really do like…love you all! You're inspirational words and everything are the things that keep me writing and it just warms my heart to hear them! –hugs!-

Take care!


	16. Questions & Answers

A/N: Next chapter after this one will be the Epilogue.

Well, it's a short chapter but hopefully it'll tie up any loose ends.

* * *

**Previously…**

"_Ichigo…" Rukia said softly her eyes sparkling, "I…love you too…" She said before leaning up to kiss him once more, the purple and blue petals swirled and danced around the two before sparkling and floating out the window, Rukia could swear she heard Rais' laughter when she broke apart the kiss_.

* * *

_Rukia closed her eyes, locating Renjis' soul ribbon with ease she took Ichigos' hand and grabbed hold of the red ribbon…and the floor disappeared from beneath the two…_

_Rukia opened her eyes to see Tatsuki and Renji standing with their arms crossed, the rest of the group was behind the two. Orihime was still wiping tears from her eyes, Uryu was smiling, and Hitsugaya and Matsumoto stood side-by-side Matsumoto had a grin on her face. Urahara was whispering to Yoruichi, and Rukia felt a wave of peace wash over her body. They were all safe…_

_Ichigo was safe…_

_She was safe…_

"_So Ichigo, you died then huh?" Renji said with a grin, Ichigo raised an eyebrow._

"_What the hell are you talking about?" Ichigo said with a frown,_

"_Kurosaki, you were human this morning and now you are in your shinigami form…please do explain…" Urahara said with a smirk, Rukia gasped she hadn't even thought about that. Rai, the spirit girl, she killed Ichigo to bring out his shinigami form! _

"_It was a spirit…" Rukia explained Urahara lifted a hand signaling her not to continue he just nodded solemnly. _

"_Magic, got it." Urahara said causing Yoruichi to elbow him in the side._

"_So, I guess that means Ichigo will have to go to soul society…" Yoruichi said with a cat-like grin, her yellow eyes sparkling._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ichigo grumbled, his eyelids opening slowly to see raven hair sprawled out on his bare chest. _That's right…yesterday we beat Leon, Urahara got Rukia and I…along with Renji and the other shinigami back to soul society. So…I'm dead now…I don't feel any different…_ Ichigo frowned but looked back down at Rukia who stirred in her sleep. _Oh yeah…Rukia and I celebrated…_Ichigo felt his cheeks burn so he focused his eyes on the ceiling.

_Urahara said he'd explain to dad…and that he'd get to work on a gigai so Rukia and I can visit the living world…I guess, everything worked out._

Rukia lifted her head causing Ichigo to look down, "Morning." He said Rukia smiled and kissed his lips softly, "Morning." She echoed before rolling off him and climbing out of the warm bed.

"So…now what do we do?" Ichigo asked sitting up on his elbows.

"Whatever we want Ichigo, one thing ending leads to a new beginning." Rukia said, her words filled with wisdom as she tied on her robe.

"Mmm…" Ichigo said closing his eyes ready to fall back to sleep.

"Damnit Ichigo! This is no time to be sleeping!" Rukia scolded throwing the nearest object at his head, which happened to be her sandal.

"Why the hell not? You said we could do whatever we wanted!" Ichigo complained, Rukia growled; "Don't you remember anything last night? We have to go and see Captain Yamaoto!" Rukia said placing her hands on her hips.

"Now get dressed!" She ordered before exiting the room, Ichigo sighed and sat up. _Yeah…everything will be alright…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.

Renji bowed, "Thank you, Captain Yamaoto…" He said as he was handed the third divisions white cloak. "But…I must decline." Renji said looking up at his superior.

A slight mummer was heard around the court of pure souls, Yamaoto nodded and Renji swore he saw a knowing twinkle in his eyes.

Renji turned and handed over his vice-captain badge and the cloak he was just given moments before. Renji knew what he wanted, he turned on his heel and walked past the confused captains. He stopped and turned to Byakuya…

"Captain Kuchiki…"

"Abrai…." He replied with a curt nod.

"Goodbye...Byakuya." Renji said extending his hand, Byakuya took it and shook his hand lightly.

"Farewell, Renji…" Byakuya said with a smirk, he would have to find a new vice-captain but none could fill Renjis' foolish shoes. After all, who would be stupid enough to fight him?

Renji left the court of pure souls, his gigai was at Uraharas'…he was going to do what Kurosaki Isshin did. Leave Soul Society to live a life with a human…Renji had made his choice long ago.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.----.-.

"Uryu?" Orihime said looking at the said man who was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking coffee and looking at the newspaper.

"Yes Orihime?" He said looking up, taking a sip of coffee.

"I'm pregnant…" Orihime said softly, Uryu spit on his coffee causing it to get all over the newspaper he was reading. Orihime smiled as her husband stood up and embraced her, "We're having a baby…" Uryu whispered light stroking her hair, Orihime felt tears of joy fill her eyes.

_A lot of people…didn't like the fact that after college Uryu and I got married. They said twenty was too young, they said we were foolish. Uryus' parents were not pleased, they threatened to disown him. But we've been together since the winter war…and…I don't think I could be happier…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

Isshin stood in front of Masakis' grave…smoking one cigarette even though today wasn't the anniversary of her death.

"Ichigo…it's complicated but he died…watch over him for me will you? He was madly in love with Rukia-Chan. Even our little Yuzu could tell! They are so beautiful Masaki…I know that you are proud of each and every one of our children. I just hope Ichigo gives us grandkids!" Isshin said with a chuckle, taking a drag of his cigarette.

"I know…I know you're here. I just wanted to say…I love you Masaki. You were the sun in our family and remain so. Now, Ichigo has another sun…Rukia-Chan is his guiding light and I couldn't be happier for him." Isshin said with a smile. He felt two arms wrap around his shoulders and he sighed with content.

_I love you, Isshin. Take care of the girls…I'll always watch over you and the family._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.

Tatsuki sighed but smiled too, she finally did it. She had a dojo and people were already signing up…

"Hey, Tatsuki." Said a baritone voice from behind the said woman, Tatsuki spun around to see Chad with a suitcase in his hand.

"Chad! Hey! How are you?" Tatsuki said with a smile, she never really got to know the gentle giant.

"I'm going back to Okinawa…I wish I could have been more help…but" Chad said frowning, Tatsuki grinned and pat the large man on the shoulder.

"It's alright! Urahara told us…" She said trying to encourage Chad that it wasn't his fault that he wasn't a big help during the whole Leon madness that happened only yesterday.

_His grandfathers' spirit…the night after Ichigos' birthday…it showed up at the hotel Chad was currently staying at. His grandfather was close to becoming a hollow…so Chad had to search high and low for another shinigami to cleanse his grandfathers' soul. He knew that Ichigo and Rukia were busy and didn't want to bother them…but in the end, his grandfather was put to rest…_

"Goodbye Tatsuki…if you see Ichigo…tell him I said hello." Chad said before turning around to leave, Tatsuki raised an eyebrow…_that's a weird message for someone to pass on. _Tatsuki watched the floral pink shirt disappear around a corner and she smiled again, looking up into the blue sky as three birds flew by chirping happily.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yuzu smiled looking out the window of the Kurosaki household. Uruu, Jinta and Karin were outside playing baseball. The three of them looked so different as time went by…Uruu now wore her black hair down and often beat up Jinta when he made fun of her. Karin currently had the said red-haired boy in a headlock while Uruu was rolling on the grass laughing.

Yuzu smiled taking the cookies out of the oven…_it'll be a while for these to cool, I should go outside…_She thought before taking off the pink apron and running outside to join her friends and sister.

Karin grinned at her twin, "Glad you could join us Yuzu!" She said letting Jinta go.

"Can we play some ball now?" Uruu said standing up and brushing off her pink skirt and white tank top. Karin grinned and turned her baseball hat backwards, picking up the catchers glove from the ground.

"Yuzu, you bat first!" Karin said walking to the place they called outfield, which was near the fence.

"Okay!" Yuzu said skipping and picking up the wooden bat in the process, Jinta grinned on the pitchers mound.

"I'll go easy on ya…" He said with a smirk, Yuzu smiled and brought the bat backwards.

"Whatever…" She said smiling.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Kurosaki Ichigo…" Yamaoto said looking at the orange-haired man standing in front of him.

"You fought countless enemies…you came to soul society to save Kuchiki Rukia, that is when we first witnessed your drive and your strength. Kurosaki Ichigo…I declare you the new Captain of the fifth squad!" Yamaoto said handing Ichigo the white cloak.

Rukia smiled standing next to her brother, it was an honor to be allowed in the court of pure souls if not at Captain or Vice-Captain ranking. Although Utitake had hinted that Rukia should be the new vice-captain of the thirteenth division she never was offered the job. She figured it was because her brother did not want Rukia to get hurt, that's why after all she was placed in a low seat.

"Kuchiki Rukia…step forward please." Yamaoto said and Rukia did so, walking up to stand at Ichigos' side.

"A Captain is nothing without his Vice-Captain…Kuchiki Rukia…I declare you the new vice-captain of the fifth squad…" He said holding out the vice captain badge to her. Rukia gasped but took it with grace, Ichigo nudged her side when she returned to stand next to him.

"You are dismissed." Yamaoto said leaving, the other Captains, with praise and words of encouragement greeted Ichigo and Rukia. Rukia saw out of the corner of her eye, Byakuya, smiling if only slightly. Her eyes looked over at Ichigo who was grinning while Kenpachi explained that now they could duel all they wanted.

"_I told you…I promised I'd give them a happy ending! Hehe, you shouldn't doubt me Edward!"_

"_Rai…"_

"_What?"_

"_Shut up…"_

"_You're not nice…"_

* * *

A/N: Wow, I just kinda was just typing ideas down and this is what came out. Ho hum…please review! Time for shout outs!!!

These are people that review each chapter…and who have been reviewing since day one!

**Darkkyubi** – You've reviewed every chapter and sometimes…you'd freak out and act like a child in a candy story with your reviews, but they always made my day to see you go all spazz so…thank you. Shirou Hana – Your reviews are always so kind and heart-warming…and long. I'm proud to say that I've read some of your work and keep at it! Even if you get writers block…just type and write stuff down and eventually something will pop into your head. 

Thank you.

**Rin Utari **– Rin, you've reviewed from chapter one. Offering me advice and constructive criticism. Thanks for everything…

**Marieilla – **Sometimes your reviews will be only a few words but that's all it takes…you caught up to all the chapters in a matter of few days and reviewed each and every chapter. Now that's what I call commitment! Thank you.

**Sierra – **Your reviews didn't always make sense but I thank you for them because you took the time to write them. My reviewers are the people that keep me writing and keep me motivated. Thank you.

**-AnGeLiCaNiMeKiTtY-**** - **You have also reviewed since day one, and on chapter 15… I think that was the loveliest review I got. You really made me think, and you think about your review before you send it, it really makes my day to know that people take time to say such kind words. Thank you.

**Kerstin Irish Lanuza** – You should get a fan fiction account so I can reply to you. Kerstin you were one of my faithful reviewers that reviewed every chapter what else can I say? Thank you. 

**SerenityxAngel. – **You were so kind in your reviews! I could tell you really enjoyed my story and that's what makes authors happy. You reviewed like every chapter and I'll admit it some of your reviews were fan-girly but that's not a bad thing! I just would always get a mental image of a chibi jumping up and down when I read your reviews…anyway. Thank you.

**  
Bella68 – **You reviews were so encouraging!! You were the very first to review on the last chapter, like two seconds after I submitted it. I was like "Wow." I felt so loved, I wish I could say more to express my gratitude…Thank you.

And of course there are many more! But, these nine really reviewed like every chapter and stayed with me through the whole story. I do love all my reviewers But I couldn't list them all on here.

To every single reviewer: **Thank You. **


	17. Epilogue

A/N: So I moved yet again! I'm living at my aunts and she doesn't have a computer. So finally here is the Epilogue to Black and White. I'm so sorry it took so long!!

Thanks to everyone for making this story flourish & fill my heart with joy each time I got a review that helped me grow as an author.

Renji might seem a little OC…hehe.

* * *

**2 years later…**

* * *

Tatsuki lifted her sword once again, her dark bangs clung to her sweaty forehead but she wouldn't loose…not to that cocky bastard.

"Oh come on Tatsuki! I'm going easy on you!" Renji said with a grin, the students watched in awe as their sensei's sparred. It was Friday, that was the tradition of Renji and Tatsuki's dojo. The students would watch and learn, little did they know that this sparring match was actually a way for their masters to unwind after a long week.

"Shut up…" Tatsuki growled before lunged at Renji, kicking his sword out of his hand while he wasn't paying attention, she placed the metal blade at the tip of his throat and smiled. The soft metal clang of the sword hitting the floor caused Renji to grin as well.

"I win." Tatsuki stated and the students cheered, Tatsuki sheathed her sword and turned to her students.

"Okay guys! Get changed and I'll see you all on Monday." Tatsuki instructed and the class exited in a hurry all of them speaking about weekend plans. Tatsuki felt a strong arm wrap around her shoulders and a pair of soft lips press against her cheek.

"I love it when your angry…" Renji whispered in Tatsuki's ear, she smirked and hit her boyfriend in the stomach.

"Going easy on me huh?" She said with a raised brow Renji grinned and pulled something out of his pocket.

"I didn't want you to get too worked up." Renji said taking a step back and staring at the floor.

"Huh?" Tatsuki frowned _Why is he acting so weird?_

"We've dated…for about a year and a half…" Renji began his cheeks as bright as his hair. "I gave up my shinigami duties to stay with you, you let me teach here and we've done great. We make a great team, you and I. Tatsuki…" Renji looked up from the floor to meet her questioning eyes.

"Tatsuki…I love you a-and…will y-you…marry me?" Renji asked opening a small red velvet box, the diamond sparkled in the sunlight and he gave Tatsuki a warm hearted smile.

**( 1 year, 6 months ago)**

"_So…Tatsuki…I know I've only been back for a few months…" Renji said blushing,_

"_Yeah? You're point is?" Tatsuki said folding her arms, it was late…midnight to be exact and Renji had just shown up out of the blue._

"_I don't know how to say this…" Renji said staring at the steps of the dojo. "You let me work here and the more time I spend with you…" Renji looked up and his eyes were burning with a fiery passion. "Will you go out with me?…" Renji asked, Tatsuki wanted to jump into his arms and say she'd been waiting for him to ask her._

_Tatsuki smiled…a smile she only wore for Renji… "Yeah…" She said softly and Renji grinned a toothy grin. _

"_Great! I mean…uh…I see you tomorrow?" Renji said taking a step back to head back to Urahara's place, where he was currently staying. _

"_No, stay here…" Tatsuki said moving to allow the red head inside._

**(Present time)**

Tatsuki gasped and stared at Renji, was he really asking her the most important question in a girls life? Many girls dreamed of white dresses and flowers, Tatsuki never…ever…thought she'd be the type to get married let alone to Renji!

"Yes." She answered while taking a step forward, Renji dropped the red velvet box and embraced Tatsuki kissing her passionately. Tatsuki kissed Renji back before scooping up the red box and admiring the ring, the way it caught the sunlight perfectly and sparkled.

Renji kissed her forehead before slipping the ring out from the soft case and slipping it on her finger, "Renji…I lov-" Tatsuki began before Renji kissed her, cutting her off.

"I know…you don't have to say it." Renji said after breaking the kiss.

**-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-**

Urahara rubbed his chin, "Yoruichi?" he called out to the dark-skinned woman who was currently in the back room helping Uruu and Jinta.

"Yoruichi?" Urahara called again only this time a bit louder. Urahara cleared his throat and called her name again.

"Urahara-san, is your throat sore? I just bought these lovely cinnamon flavored cough drops from this TV program I saw last night!" Tessai said holding up a white box with the words 'cough drops' printed on the top and a crudely drawn picture of a child. Urahara paled and was luckily saved when Yoruichi emerged from the back room. Tessai hid the box and continued to organize behind the counter.

"What do you want? I'm trying to help the kids. Jinta has a date, I think Uruu might be jealous!" Yoruichi said with a light wink before sitting down beside her significant other.

"Yoruichi-channnn I wuv you" Urahara said leaning over to kiss Yoruichi but his lips hit air and his face hit the floor. The blonde haired man looked up to see a black cat with yellow eyes grinning.

"You called me out here just to say that? Urahara, you're sleeping on the couch tonight." Yoruichi said in her cat-form before walking off back into the storage room. Tessai sweat dropped, "Is that what true love is?" he muttered watching the shop keeper whine while lying on the floor.

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

Orihime smiled as she looked over a small wooden crib, inside was a dark-haired girl with gray eyes staring up at her mother.

"Mama!" The little girl said reaching up Orihime scooped up the child and she giggled. Ishida approached the two and kissed his daughter on the forehead, "My sweet Hana…" Ishida whispered the said girl stole her father's glasses and giggled. Orihime gently took the glasses out of Hana's grip and handed them to Ishida. Hana had short black hair, rosy red cheeks, and her mother's sparkling gray eyes that were always filled with laughter.

"She's really special…" Orihime said bending down to set the child on the soft carpet. Hana smiled and climbed to her feet, "Play!" Hana said before running out of the room. Orihime and Ishida smiled before pretending to run after their daughter.

"I'm going to get you!" Orihime said crawling on all fours chasing her daughter, Ishida grinned before getting down on his hands and knees to follow Orihime down the hall and after his daughter.

"Nyah!" Hana squealed as her mother caught her and blew a raspberry on her small hand.

"Dada! Help!" Hana squealed in between fits of laughter, Ishida kissed Orihimes' cheek and stuck his tongue out at Hana while crossing his eyes. Hana giggled again squirming from her mothers' arms she ran off and hid behind the laundry basket.

**(1 year ago)**

"_Goodnight Hana…" Orihime whispered kissing her daughters forehead. Ishida smiled sadly, "My parents still don't approve" he whispered as they walked out of the room._

"…_That doesn't matter…" Orihime whispered her eyes brimming with tears._

"_If they want nothing to do with us or our baby…then…that's their loss!" Orihime said with a weak smile. _

"_Orihime…" Ishida reached out and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "You are absolutely right…" he said before kissing her softly. _

It didn't matter how old they were, that she was human and he was a Quincy. They were happy and that's all that mattered to them.

**-..-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.**

Rukia smiled as her wedding band made a soft 'click' noise against the ceramic coffee cup. She raised the warm cup to her lips and took a sip of the brown liquid, her violet eyes were thoughtful while she stared out the window the cherry blossom petals swirling in the soft wind.

She heard the door open and smiled absent mindedly, "Mommy!" she heard before two small arms wrapped around her leg. "Hello my boy…" Rukia said setting down her coffee cup in order to pick up the small boy. His hair was bright orange and spiky just like his fathers' but his eyes were violet just like hers. Rukia had never felt this type of love before, she loved Ichigo, but motherly love was something absolutely different. Rukia felt as if she would do anything and everything for her son, and somehow that made Rukia feel closer to Masaki in a way. "I misseded you!" the boy said kissing his mothers' cheeks.

"You didn't drive your father crazy, did you Taiyou?" Rukia asked the small boy who shook his head fiercely.

"Nope!" Taiyou said before smiling when he saw his father enter the room.

"I beg…to differ." Ichigo said with a grin, Rukia turned around to see her husband smiling but obviously out of breath.

"I beat daddy in a race!" Taiyou said with that same determined gaze that Ichigo always had. Rukia smiled before setting her son down to greet Ichigo, Taiyou ran off to the other room saying something about wanting to draw Chappy. Ichigo slipped his arms around Rukias' waist and kissed her neck before capturing her lips. He kissed her with the same passion he kissed her years ago. Rukia lifted her hand and hit his head with an open palm,

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Ichigo yelped and Rukia grinned.

"Byakuya is coming for dinner, I thought you forgot." Ichigo groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Why tonight? And why did you hit me?" Ichigo asked and Rukia resisted the urge to laugh, his lower lip was stuck out ever so slightly, he looked like he was pouting.

"One because it was the only night was free and I always hit you." Rukia answered before slipping away from his grip and heading to the living room were Taiyou was currently drawing happily.

She was halfway there when she felt Ichigos' arms tight around her waist and his lips pressed against her neck. "Please? No evil brother-in-law tonight?" Ichigo asked into her skin.

"Ichigo, you're being childish." Rukia said her voice even and unfazed by his actions.

Ichigo laughed against her skin and lifted his hand to run it through her raven locks, "What time is he gonna leave?" Ichigo whispered into Rukias' ear. She shuddered involuntarily and turned her head to stare into his amber eyes. Rukia smiled devilishly in the way that Ichigo loved, and said "I'm sure he'll leave early if Taiyou gets on his nerves…" Ichigo grinned and released Rukia.

"Taiyou! Daddy wants to tell you about uncle Byakuya…" Ichigo said with a grin. Taiyou looked up from his doodle. Rukia smiled at the two and looked back out the window, the purple sky and the orange sun slowly setting. _Strange, it looks like Taiyou. His hair and my eyes, together in perfect harmony. _

* * *

A/N: so that's the ending…I really hope it was a perfect ending and it wasn't too mushy or fluffy. Thus the reason for the Ichigo and Rukia violence and the short scene with Yoruichi and Urahara.

So Tatsuki & Renji are engaged. Orihime & Ishida have a baby. Yoruichi & Urahara are still happily married. Ichigo and Rukia live together in Soul Society & are married with their child. Byakuya will have the worst dinner of his life when Taiyou asks him where babies come from.

Hana means Flower.

Taiyou means Sun.

**Thanks for reading & reviewing. I love you all. **


End file.
